Out of War
by HyperMuzse
Summary: In a world plagued with Chaos all one can hope to do is survive. Kay was thrusted into a war she had no intention of joining, and she is forced to make the choice; Fight to survive, or die trying. Sig/OC
1. Prologue

Jak and Daxter Fanfic

Prologue

War is never pretty, killing, death, destruction, but it was inevitable in Haven, one of the largest cities that still stand on this world. The war with the metal heads has devastated multiple cities, even some of the largest cities have fallen to those violent creatures. Devastation. E]Ever since she was a kid, that word has been in her mind, this city has been in war ever since anyone could remember, they've never seen a city without walls, a place without destruction.

Kay's parents worked for the Baron, they weren't crimson guard, but more worked on the counsel. When the war started to get particularly nasty most of the counsel apposed the Baron's plan's to give the metal head eco to keep them at bay. Of course when my parent's found out about it they immediately argued its ridiculousness. Well, as you can guess this didn't go well with the "fearless" leader of Haven city. Her parents were killed, and she had to go into hiding with her older brother. Her brother joined the underground movement, which at the time had been growing rapidly.

Of course, she argued against him joining the underground. She thought it was too dangerous, too risky. Kay had no idea that she would eventually be caught up in her the war as well.

"Kay pack your stuff we have to leave!" Ashter yelled , followed by a loud slam, which one could assumed was the door.

"What?!" She said running into the living room of the small apartment in the industrial section of Haven.

"Pack your stuff, all the things you can't live without and let's go! Apparently someone from the crimson guard got ahold of some important underground information. Torn advised us to pack our things and move locations" Ashter replied moving into his room and bringing back out a bag, filled with whatever he deemed important.

"This is crazy!" Kay yelled running back to her room. She frantically searched around trying to figure out what were the most important items to bring.

"Kay hurry up!"

"Well **Sorry!** You didn't give me much warning!"

"Sorry revolution doesn't give a warning!"

"Oh stuff it asshole!"

"What did you say?!"

"Let's just go!" Kay walked out with a bag of my most important things, extra clothes and a couple mementos of their parents. Ashter's face was red, it gets that way easily especially when she fires him up like that. He grabs Kay's arm and they hastily walk out of the apartment and put our bags into his hover car.

"Where are we going?!" Kay questioned, lifting her head to observe the surroundings. However there isn't much to see besides the blur of buildings and the wind hitting her face.

"Somewhere else" Ashter says as he swerves in an out of traffic, driving into the slums.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Challenge

"What are you doing!?"

"My job? What does it look like!?"

"Really?! It looks like you're just playing with that kid."

"That's what I'm supposed to do dipshit"

"You really shouldn't cuss around kids."

"…" Kay could feel a vein burst her brother thought she'd be safer with the underground than in her nice cozy apartment in a clean bed. Instead she is now in the slums living with a couple others in attempt to hide from the Baron's patrols.

"Anyways, Torn has a job for the both of us, you up for a challenge?"

"What kind of challenge?" She asks getting up from her kneeling position, and crossing her arms.

"You'll see" Ashter says with a smirk. Kay follows him, grumbling quietly.

\- Awhile later

Ashter jumped onto the large armored hover car, climbing onto the roof to get a good grip. Kay drove beside on a zoomer weaving in and out of traffic. It wouldn't be long until the KG would figure out what they were up to. The underground is low on supplies, so Torn sent Kay and Ashter along with a few others, to track down multiple KG armored vehicles that contained weapons and ammo.

Ashter looked at Kay and nodded as he climbed into the driver's window. The vehicle shook signaling a struggle, then stopped. Ashter popped his hand out of the window with a thumbs up, Kay breathed a sigh of relief.

 **Whhhrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

Kay looked back at the armored vehicle, looks like some sort of alarm was triggered.

"Ashter!" Kay yells, a bullets zings past her, grazing her arm. "Shit…Ashter are you okay!?"

When her brother doesn't reply Kay grows worried, she moves the zoomer closer to find Ashter punching a KG officer and steering the vehicle at the same time. Kay pulled her vehicle up fast, dodging an array of bullets. More than likely Ashter forgot to check to make sure the KG officer was tied up. Finally Ashter knocked out the KG man.

"Ashter! You okay?" Kay yelled getting closer to the large vehicle.

"Yea just a small complication! Abandon that zoomer I need you in here!" Ashter motions for Kay to jump over.

"You want me to jump!? No way!" Kay knew that was the only way, but this mission was already way passed what she gave up babysitting duty for.

"I hate this fucking challenge!" Kay yells dodging another bullet.

"Hey, you said you were up for it"

"Screw you!"

"Just jump already Kay!"

"Dammit!" Kay yells as she kicks off from the zoomer, landing with a roll into the cabin of the armored car.  
"See? That wasn't so bad."

"Shut up Ashter! Let's just go!"

"Alright you drive this thing and I'll keep the KG off our backs, if we weave in around the city enough we should be able to lose them." The dark haired female took the wheel as Ashter positioned himself to shoot whoever came too close. From there on Kay and Ashter raced around the city for about an hour avoiding guards and turrets before finally shaking off all the patrols Ashter hadn't shot down.

"Nice shooting!" Kay said as she slowed down.

"Thanks sis - It's a little early for celebrations though." Kay looked forward again before making a sharp right-turn. A blockade from the industrial section to the slums, blocking all entrance to the slums.

"Fuck…" Kay said her face noticeably whiter. "Are they trying to blow up the city?"

"Shit!" Ashter cursed under his breath. He knew the danger of this situation and so did the KG. No one was shooting from the blockade, and he knew the KG wasn't expecting them to crash the whole armored vehicle and blow up the entrance to the slums.

The two were at a standstill there was no way out, expect for surrendering, which neither side was willing to do. Kay breathed out, trying to calm her fast beating heart, if they were going to get out of this she and her brother were going to have to think of a plan. That was the hard part, and her adrenaline pumping thoughts tell her to ram the KG were not helping.

"Is there anything in the back that we can use to divert the KG?"

"What do you mean?" Ashter asked turning toward his sister. He was curious about what she was thinking, but he was willing to go with anything at this point something was better than nothing.

"Maybe…we can scare them with a fake bomb…ya' know throw something at them to make them duck out of the way then hit the gas and drive out of here." Kay suggested, there wasn't really any other option and if this worked her and her brother could get out of this thing alive and not captured by the KG.

"That…sounds like a pretty good idea, if this works we'll be basically home free!" Ashter says he grins ear to ear.

"Ashter no time for grinning get back there and find something that we can make." Kay's brother nods, he then goes back carefully as to not alert any of the KG.

Kay hears the clunking and "OWs!" but then Ashter emerges with a couple of items.

"You see these, if we take the coils out of them and attach these to this thing we can trick to KG into thinking we made a bomb!"

"Real descriptive Ashter." Kay comments staring at the contraption her brother just made. It was a small circular bomb that looks to have been deactivated and attached to it a couple of foam sticks that seem to have been used for packing. The whole thing looked diabolical, and genius, and was somehow going to fool the KG.

"Alright I'm ready when you are."

"Right!" Kay prepared herself for the go as Ashter throws the fake bomb with all his might. It lands just in front of the KG.

"It's a bomb!" one officer says as the KG hastily run out of the way. At the same time Kay steps on the gas, zooming past the scrambled KG. Soon enough the siblings had reached the underground base, parking the armored vehicle so it wouldn't be seen.

"HAHAHAH!" Ashter yells as he picks up his sister and swings her around. "Damn sis who knew you'd be up for such a challenge, you got a fighter in you after all!"

Kay laughs only to wince as the pain from of the bullet that had grazed her earlier. Ashter notices and leads his sister into hideout to take care of it. Kay grins sheepishly and lightly punches her brother on his shoulder. For Kay her days of babysitting for the underground are now over whether she wanted them to be or not.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Gun Range

It had been a couple weeks since the mission with the armored car, Kay had been enjoying lots and lots of shooting practice, ordered by Torn and her brother, after she had accidentally shot a comrade during a recent mission. As punishment she was sentenced to hard time… in the shooting range.

"Damn it….Damn it! Ah Freaking Damn it!" Kay threw the gun on the floor, she was so close to the high score, 10 points was between her and leaving this shooting range. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, looking at the yellow mod rifle. She wondered if Tess could modify it to make it more for her. Kay sat down on the floor of the gun range if she hadn't been so careless that guy would have never gotten shot in the arm. "Nothing I can do about it now…I just need to keep practicing."

After multiple failed attempts Kay decided a break was necessary, she had to clear her head, and maybe a drink or two would help her think. She headed down to the hip hog saloon, one of the underground's informants, Krew ran the place. Kay walked up to the counter, Tess was working and she gave Kay a small smile.

"How's the practice going?" she asked putting a glass on the counter and pouring a sweet smelling liquid into it.

"I need to modify my gun, something that'll help me aim better, make my hands steadier." Kay said taking a swig of the drink, letting the warmth relax her tense muscles.

"Like a sniper rifle? I'll see what I can do, meet me at the gun range tomorrow" Tess said with a glint in her eye, she had a knack for weapons, her skills are what made her valuable to the underground.

"Gun practice huh…I'm guessing you're new to the underground?" Kay looked to her side a tall dark skinned man, wearing silver armor that resembled a metal head on his shoulders. His shoulders were broad and he had one green eye and the other looked like it had a scope of some sort over it. Kay wouldn't lie if she thought he was attractive.

"You could say that, my aim was off during a mission and someone got hurt, so I've been sentenced to the gun range under further notice." Kay replied turning her body slightly towards the man.

"Names' Sig by the way, if you need any tips I'm a great shot."

"Kay".

Sig winked at Kay before walking away from the bar. Kay's eyes followed the man, she turned back to Tess eyes wide, and slightly fanning herself. Tess laughed quietly as Kay wiggled her eyebrows.

"I think I'd like to take him up on that offer." Kay laughed downing the rest of her drink.

"Sig's a good shot, he's been with Krew for a couple years now and he always brings in some nice trophies. I heard he's from the wasteland." Tess poured some more into Kay's cup, she smiled thanking Tess.

"We'll see Tess, no one gets past my brother even if I think they're attractive." It was true, ever since Kay reached the age where she even thought of the opposite sex her brother has made sure they stay away. Ashter was around 6'0" with his wild black hair and his strong built frame, he scared away most guys who were interested in Kay, even if she did like them.

"Well, I think Ashter will have trouble intimidating Sig." Tess gave Kay a wink and continued to wipe down the counter.

"Ahh Kay it's been awhile, I have a job for you if you're up for it." Kay looked up Krew had flown down.

"Sorry Krew underground has me on probation, no missions until I beat the high score in the gun range."

"Hmph! I'll just give it to someone else then, maybe if any newbies form the underground come along, I'll have them do it." With that Krew flew off again, grumbling.

"Newbies?" Kay looked at Tess in question.

"I haven't heard anything…" Tess said putting her cloth away and leaning on the counter. "However I have heard that Major Marks, has been getting a lot of heat lately, and he has a daughter."

"Hmmm…you don't think she would join the underground do you? I mean, I've heard that she's smart, but nothing about her being able to fight."

"I guess we'll see…" Kay downed the rest of her drink.

"I think I'll head back to the base for now I'll see you tomorrow Tess." With that Kay walked out of the bar and made her way back to her temporary home in the slums.

-The Next Day-

Kay had woken up early and she was sitting in the underground waiting for Torn and her brother. She heard the door open and Torn walked in with Ashter in tow.

"Torn-"

"No!"

"B-but!"

"I said **No** Kay, didn't I say that unless you show me that you can wield a gun better, you will not be allowed to do a mission."

"But Torn it's been weeks! I'd even take babysitting duty at this point!"

"No! And that's final!" Torn looked at Kay with a scowl. Kay hung her head. He sounded like a dad yelling at his teenage daughter, even though Kay was only 5 years younger than him

"Torn, why don't you give her a break, everyone makes a mistake." Ashter said trying to defend his sister.

"Yea but her mistake almost killed someone. Ashter just because she is your sister doesn't mean we can overlook that! If she wasn't ready to wield that gun then she should have said something."

"Well it's not like you make it easy to say that Torn! You're such a hard ass!" Kay said turning around and leaving the underground base. She angrily kicked the dirt before making her way back to the gun range, maybe this pent up anger could help her beat this score.

When Kay arrived at the gun range she had calmed down some but she was looking forward to putting her anger toward getting this score. Kay walked in expecting Tess to be there but the blonde was nowhere to be found. She felt a buzzing on her hip.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kay its Tess, something came up and I have to stay at the bar today is it okay if we meet tomorrow?"

"Yea no problem Tess see ya!" Kay closed the com unit. She sighed angrily and picked up her gun, she cocked it and headed in to the gun range.

It had been a couple hours since Kay had been at the range, again and again she kept missing her mark just by a little bit and she had no idea why. She sat down on the floor taking a drink out of her water. Taking her light blue jacket off to cool down left her with a light gray tank top stuck to her body emphasizing her ample breasts and not to mention her slight sweat. She wiped her forehead and moved to get up.

"Looks like you've been working hard." Kay looked up to see the guy form the bar the other night, he was dressed as he was yesterday.

"Ah Sig…I'm a just practicing."

"I can tell chilipepper…" Kay smiled slightly.

"Did you need anything or…?"

"Nah I'm just here to hone my skills, I upgraded peacemaker and I was thinking of trying it out."

"Ah Okay… well I was taking a break anyways why don't you go ahead." Sig looked at her and then the score screen.

"10 points huh."

"Yea I don't understand what I'm doing wrong, no matter how much I practice it's basically the same score." Kay stood up, picking up her gun in the process and walking over toward sig, who was staring at the board. The look on his face looked like he was thinking of something.

"Kay…show me your form."

"My…what?"

"Your form…the way you hold your gun." Sig turned toward Kay and for the first time she realized how large this man really was.

Realization flashed through Kay's eyes as she got into position. "O-okay" She held the gun as if she was going to shoot it, closing one eye to focus her vision.

"Hmmm…" she heard Sig hum, she was very aware how close the man was, and he moved closer. Sig put his hand on her shoulder. "Relax this shoulder just a bit, it'll help you move the gun faster than you can shoot more targets." Kay did as he asked. "Alright now go try that in the course." Sig smiled and pushed her towards the range.

-10 minutes later-

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Kay screamed falling onto the floor in happiness. "Sig thank you!" She said jumping up and hugging the man before planting a kiss on his cheek. "I uhhh yea thanks!" Kay said embarrassingly before leaving the gun range in a hurry.

After she had left sig stood there with his hand on his cheek "No problem chill pepper".


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Onset

It had been a couple weeks now, Kay had been taken off probation to much of her delight and she was finally back doing missions with her brother and others. Torn had even sent her on some solo missions, ever since Tess had modified her gun, Kay became the protective eye during city missions, climbing on the roofs and using her rifle to surprise the crimson guard. Her aim became impeccable and she couldn't help but thank Sig for that.

Speaking of the wastelander, Kay hadn't heard from him in a while, so she had decided to stop by the Hip hog…maybe she would run into him. The bar was the same as it always had been, a couple customers here and there but not particularly crowded. Tess was at the bar like usual, and a coupe people sat at the ends, one person in particular Kay recognized.

Now that she was seeing Sig for the first time she remembered the awkward kiss she had given the man, and her heart began to race. After what felt like minutes Kay took a deep breath and shook off her nervousness, he probably didn't remember her anyways. She proceeded to walk up to the bar.

"Hey Tess long time no see." Kay greeted the blonde while taking a seat at the bar, strategically one seat away from her target aka Sig.

"Hey girl, what can I get you?" Tess said obviously surprised to see Kay

"Surprise me"

"Okie dokie one 'surprise me' coming right up"

"Wait…that's an actual drink?"

"You'll see…By the way how's the new gun? I heard she was giving you quite the reputation."

"Just Beautiful Tess I admire you're handy work." Kay laughed as she took a swig of the sweet drink Tess had set out in front of her.

"So you're the eye in the sky eh?" Kay shot her site toward the voice, it was sig giving her a smirk.

"Maybe." Kay said nonchalantly taking another swig from her drink

Sig scooted over so he was sitting directly next to the dark haired girl. "Guess all the practice in the range helps." He commented taking a drink form his own concoction.

"I must say thanks to your tip I am able to move the gun a lot more smoothly than before, it's helped my speed, but Tess's modification have helped my accuracy and steadiness when it comes to hitting targets."

Sig laughed "Maybe you can show me your new skills sometime."

Kay smiled coyly "Maybe…I'll let you know." With that said Kay gave Tess the money for her drink and left the bar, looking back over her should to a grinning Sig.

"Ashter?….Ashter?!…..Wake up Fucktard!" Ashter fell off his bed in a daze, he wanted to go back to his dreams where everything was happy and comforting and filled with delicious desserts. But alas his sister was standing in his room yelling at him like she did every morning they had a mission together.

"I'm awake who you callin' a fucktard, you queef cookie!" Ashter received a smack on his head before his sister left the room. He sighed deciding the best option was the get up and get ready before he makes Kay madder. Ashter looked in the mirror, this war it made him look older than he was he could see the light darkness under his eyes, and how dull they had become. His once right blue eyes now resembled a grey puddle of old rain water. Ashter was tired, and this war had only just begun.

The dark haired man went to work, spiking up his hair and throwing on his usually outfit, a dark jacket over his lighter shirt and accompanied by his dark pants tucked into combat boots. For the final touch he added his weapon holsters and placed his goggled on his forehead keeping his crazy spikes at bay. He emerged from his room to find his sister munching on toast in the kitchen, a plate of eggs and toast were sitting at the table ready for him.

"You're food is on the table, I think I've finally got scrambled eggs down!" Kay grinned in triumph. Ever since their parents had been killed Kay had been trying to take care of Ashter, making sure he ate breakfast, ate his vitamins etc.…It was annoying at first but he knew this was her way of coping.

"Thanks, they look good." Ashter dug into his food, it was surprisingly very good. He picked up their mission documents, metalheads had gotten into the Haven forest, and were contaminating plants with their eco. The forest was the shadow's source of power, so it was the undergrounds job to make sure it stayed that way, the Baron could care less about it.

It was a simple mission, nothing the two couldn't handle…

"Hey, I'm ready we should get going." Kay said grabbing her rifle and attaching it to her back. Ashter grabbed his morph gun and the two headed out.

 **At Haven Forest**

"Alright let's do this." Kay said pulling at her gloves, dark eco is dangerous and without proper equipment one could get eco poisoning pretty fast. Ashter pulled up the zoomer, it was modified with a green eco container, once they were in positon they would drop the eco on the diseased plants, one would drive, and the other would pull the trigger and shoot any metal head that got too close. Ashter proceed to drive as Kay got onto the back, a pistol in one hand with her other hand holding onto the zoomer.

"Here we go!" The two took off into the forest weaving around trees. Kay pulled the lever releasing eco onto the diseased plants. The plants seemed to be cured as soon as the green eco touched it. They continued that way going through the forest and healing the plants as they see them.

"Alright just a few more to go!" Ashter beamed making a sharp turn and knocking Kay off the zoomer, and into the river that ran through the forest.

"Ashter! What the Fuck?!" Kay said getting up out of the water, her clothes drenched. Ashter laughed, before pulling up beside her, and getting off the zoomer himself.

"Sorry…I didn't think you would actually fall off." He tried to hold back his laugh, but a few snorts came loose.

Kay glared at her brother before tossing her now wet sobbing jacket at him. Ashter dodged the thrown clothing and broke into a full belly laugh, complete with him lying on the ground holding his stomach.  
"I am going to kill you." Kay got out of the water taking off her boots and weapon straps leaving her in just a tank top and shorts. "The mission isn't even over yet, I cannot believe you would do this to me goddammit Ashter!"

Ashter look back at his sister, he was almost feeling guilty for what he had done. "Hey I said I was sorry, besides there aren't any metalheads in the forest that we've seen, they probably all fled as soon as we got here." He walked towards his sister, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Relax wil-"

Before he knew it Ashter was in the water. "Paybacks a Bitch." Kay said laughing. This time it was Ashter's turn to glare.

"Oh please I let you do that because I felt bad." Ashter scowled getting out of the water and stripping his jacket has well, leaving a tight tank top and his pants left.

"Yea yea whatever…you've fallen for that act ever since we were kids." Kay sat on the zoomer crossing her arms. She gave Ashter a smirk, he was wrapped around her finger.

"Shut up!" He spat back waving his jacket so it could dry. The two siblings looked at each other before laughing.

"It's been awhile since we've talked like this."

"It's nice we should do it again sometime"

Kay smiled "I'm okay with that…Just don't throw me into a river during our mission ever again or I will castrate you…Okay?" she smiled sickeningly sweet.

Ashter gulped "Don't worry I don't plan on it, and I said it was an accident you weren't supposed to fall. What kind of soldier are you if you can't hold on to a moving vehicle without falling."

"Oh yea? Bring it on!" Kay said motioning for Ashter to get back on the zoomer.

"Oh really? Alright I accept your challenge, but if I knock you off you have to take my scum missions for a whole month."

"Deal…but if I stay on for five minutes, you have to ask out Ashelin"

"Ask out Ashelin? Why do you say that?" Ashter's cheeks turned a slight pink.

"Oh please I see the way you look at her."

"Fine, but I won't lose." Ashter retaliates sitting in the seat of the zoomer. Kay smirked and got into position holding on for dear life…this was going to be a long five minutes.

"Alright I'm setting the timer…and GO!" Ashter took of weaving in and out of trees, he made a sharp turn almost hitting the tree, Kay held on for dear life shifting her body weight the opposite way. Ashter continued his swerving weaving and going off jumps Kay held on.

"You're not gonna survive this one!" Ashter yells before jumping the zoomer off a particularly large edge. Kay held on for dear life her hands gripping the zoomer so hard they were white. She felt the sensation of being in the air, her body was slightly lifted off of the zoomer as it soared above the water.

" _Dammit once this thing lands that'll be the end for me."_ She thought bracing for the impact. But before she heard the crashing on the water she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. Kay was flying through the air and landing hard on the ground. When she opened her eyes she was face to face with a drooling metalhead, its teeth barred at her as its sharp claws dug into her shoulder.

Kay screamed before moving her head just in time to deflect the beast's sharp teeth. It went at her again drool, and whatever Mar knows what dripping from its mouth. Kay reached up pushing it head back her hand scraping its teeth causing a large gash to run along her palm. She could feel the blood dripping down her arm, but she was too aware of the beast trying to dig its teeth into her face. The beast bite the air in front of her trying desperately to get at her.

Kay struggled against the metalhead, she needed to think of a plan and fast. Kay tried to move her legs, she could try pushing the beast off of her but it had her pinning completely her whole body was stuck under its massive form, and she quickly became aware of her losing consciousness. Kay must have hit her head when the beast grabbed her out of thin air. The struggle went on for some time before Kay's body began to weaken, from blood loss and the probably concussion she had. She looked at the monstrous jaws in front of her the teeth barring at her. " _This is it_ she thought _killed by a monstrous creature all because I had to prove a point to my brother."_ Speaking of her brother, he must have fallen form the impact, He was probably unconscious in the water. " _This is it we are both going to die here."_ The creature's face got closer to Kay's but before she could defend herself anymore she saw nothing but black.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Change

Kay's body ached, he muscles were tense, fists clenched, and she couldn't unclench her jaw, she felt as if she couldn't control her own body. Dark eco is a poison and Kay's body had absorbed enough of it she should be dead by now, except she wasn't. She had somehow survived, and this was the consequence of it, pain, agony, tinged purple skin, and a whole lot of muffled screams.

"Kay my dear, you need to relax! I know it hurts right now, but this soon will pass!" and old mad tried to calm her down, he was standing about her trying to place green eco on her wounds. This man was Samos, The shadow the leader of the underground, and aspiring green eco sage. He had a mossy afro with a long through it and wore a green tunic, with log sandal type shoes.

Kay tried to unclench her fist, but her body wasn't listening, it seemed as if something was constricted her entire body from the inside out. Her head felt heavy and she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, Kay wasn't sure how much she could take of this, her mind was clouded. _"Maybe if I just rest a tiny bit I'll be better when I wake up"._ She thought her eyelids feeling particularly heavy at the moment.

Kay's body began to relax, her jaw became unclenched, and her knuckled started to regain their color. "Good K- Kay do not fall asleep! You need to stay awake!" There was another man there, he a tall man with long white hair, and piercing eyes, he must have been another doctor…Kay didn't recognize him.

"But…I'm so tired…Just a little…rest" Kay was able to get out before her head fell to the side and she was unconscious once again.

"Dammit!" The white haired man said.

"We will need to monitor her condition until she regains consciousness, Zander, I'm leaving you in charge of her vitals, if you are not in this room make sure someone is." With that Samos walked out the room, he needed to think of a way to expel all the eco out of her body or that young women will be dead by tomorrow.

Zander sighed, since he started working for the underground he saw more and more of these gruesome eco poisoning victims, these people weren't smart to him, they were stupid for risking their lives like this. However, Samos was a longtime friend of his, who has done enough for him, so he had to return the favor.

"How is she doing?" Zander looked up to see Torn standing in the doorway

"Stable…for now. We have to monitor her closely these next 24hours are going to be crucial in determining if she lives and what amount of damage the eco had done to her body…You got lucky, you found her just in time."

Torn smiled slightly before glancing down at the dark haired women's unconscious body. If he had known this was going to happen to the Saul siblings he would have never sent them out there. Now Ashter is missing and Kay is laying on her deathbed.

"Zander we could use you downstairs" Zander's communicator buzzed on his hip, he sighed.

"I'll be back…watch her carefully if she wakes up, stirs, even breathes weird get somebody." With that Zander left leaving the tall commander alone in the small room.

Torn glanced around the small area, it was a secured room, with one bed, and a couple of chairs in the corner. The room seemed to be only for critical conditions, considering the multiple monitoring devices that were strung about. Torn paced back and forth, arms crossed and brows furred, he had already sent people out to look for Ashter, but so far it's been almost 24 hours and he hasn't heard a thing. Ashter was good soldier, and what could be considered a friend to Torn, he'd hate to see him gone.

Kay's body stirred in her sleep, at some points it would twitch whereas other times it seemed as though she would jolt awake any second gasping for air. But nonetheless she remained unconscious, oblivious to the fact that in the next day or so her brother would be basically pronounced dead.

A loud beeping noised pulling Torn out of his thoughts, before he knew it several people rushed into the room pushing him back against the wall. Thankfully his height allowed him to see just about the crowd of doctors, Kay was crashing, and her body was starting to fail, due to the eco.

Torn saw a large blur go past him, the blur pushed aside one of the doctors, "That's my sister!" The Blur shouted, it wasn't until they were holding Kay's hand did Torn realize who they were.

"Ashter!?" Torn called out the man in the chaos. Ashter glanced back, sheer panic and exhaustion clouded his eyes. The dark haired man turn back to his sister;

"Kay you got to fight this, you cannot die on me you here!" Ashter pleaded with his sister, but her body didn't seem to respond to his voice.

Ashter felt someone tapping his shoulder, he looked up to see Samos. "Ashter you need to step back, we won't be able to help her with you standing in front of her IVs."

Ashter stepped back, going into the hallway, he crouched down on the ground, his head in his hands. "If I hadn't been so stupid…"

After what seemed like hours Samos, and a couple of the doctors were able to get Kay's vitals stable, her body had stopped convulsing and she was hanging on. Samos gestured for Ashter to go back in, but the man didn't move from his position, he was too busy blaming himself.

Torn was still standing in the back of the room, he was surprised to see the white haired doctor from before, instead of Ashter, walking in and talking a seat next to Kay's bed. Thinking this was his queue to leave Torn started walking towards the door.

"Ya'know, I've never seen anyone fight this hard before, most people give up because of the sheer pain, but this girl is hanging on…idiot"

Torn scuffed "She's not idiot, but she is a try hard, heaven forbid Kay dies from any other way then the way she intends to, she stubborn, but she's a great soldier." With that Torn left the room, placing a hand on Ashter's shoulder as he walked past. Torn walked made his way out of the building until he found a familiar face.

"How is she doing?" Torn turned toward a tall dark skinned man.

"She's hanging in there…" He replied crossing his arms and looking down at the ground. "Sig, how did you find her anyways?" Sig seemed surprised to hear that question.

"I was bagging some nasties when I heard what was most likely the crash of the hover car, then I saw Kay being attacked by a metal head. I killed that sucker just in time to any longer and she would have been metal head food."

Torn looked at Sig, "Yea well I don't think she'll be thanking you for saving her life any time soon." Sig gave the other man a puzzled look. "She has dark eco poisoning, we'll be lucky if she survives the night."

Sig chuckled, "That Cherry is one feisty little thing, I'm sure she'll pull through."

Torn was slightly surprised at this, _they must know each other through Krew_ , he thought. "We can only hope."

Kay was still being monitored, her condition seemed almost unchanged. However there was a slight change in her skin tone, it slowly became less and less purple tinted, it was almost as if the eco was being sucked away. Zander kept a close eye on her checking her vitals every hour which were slowly beginning to return to normal.

"Whatever this girl is doing it's working…" the white haired man mumbled.

"She's fighting for her life Zander, that's what she's doing." Zander looked behind him to see Samos in the doorway, he raised an eyebrow at him. "She's part of the underground, I know you may not think highly of the people who are a part of this movement, but most do it for their own personal reason, and it is that reason that keeps them alive."

Zander scuffed; "Still, to put your life in harms ways just for revenge against the Baron. To put all this work and effort into a cause, and to just end up dying before seeing it be accomplished, it's a waste of life, of minds." As much as Zander wanted to believe his own words, he knew this girl must have a pretty big reason to still be alive.

"Kay's generation has known nothing but war against the metal heads. They've seen this world tear itself apart…all they have left are each other, all I can do is give them a way to fight back," The shadow replied, determination glinting in his eyes, he wasn't sure of everyone's story, nor did he particularly care, but these young adults…barely adults honestly, were willing to give their lives for his cause and that is something he is prepared to face.

Zander was about to reply, until he noticed something happening to the Kay. Her skin began to turn back to her normal color at a faster pace than before, it was almost as if all the eco in her body was collecting as the wound on her hand. With her skin going back to her original color, Kay slowly began to wake up. Her eyes fluttered, open and she let out a groan turning her head toward the two men who stood as still as statues, eye wide.

"Whats….with those looks….you look like….yo-you…just saw someone….come back from the dead" Kay's breathing was ragged, she was still relatively weak, hell talking was hard for her at the moment. As soon as Kay spoke Ashter came into the room, he looked ragged with puffy red eyes.

"You're awake!?" he said a little too loudly, making his sister wince from the volume. All her sense were hyper sensitive at the moment, it was like a severe migraine, but throughout her whole body. Ashter let out a sigh of relief, as he sat back in the chair next to her bed, Kay smiled weakly.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Recovery

Kay's hand was bandaged tightly, but she could still see the streaks of purple leaking out of the edge. According to Samos the eco that was in her body, began centering on the initial wound in her hand and for the time being her body was completely stable, recovering, but stable. Samos said that he wanted her to stay for a week or so longer, to monitor her condition.

While there Kay found herself spending more time with the kid that the underground had found. He didn't talk, but Kay ended up calling him "M", because he had the seal of mar around his neck. Even if the kid didn't talk his facial expressions showed everything he wanted to say.

At the moment M was asleep on Kay's bed, a crayon in his hand and multiple papers laid out before him. Kay smiled slightly at the boy, before her attention went back to her hand. She flexed her fingers curling them into a fist and then relaxing, nothing felt particularly off, her hand was sore and stiff, but that's expected.

"Any pain?" Kay looked up to see the white haired doctor she had met before, he was standing in the doorway, leaning to one side, his arms crossed casually.

"Just a little sore, nothing I can't handle." The dark haired women flexed her hand again, almost as if she was making sure it was still there.

"Good, I'm here to change the bandage, I'll show you how to do it on your own." Zander motioned for Kay to sit at the table in the corner. Kay got up, her steps were still a bit weak, but if she was hurting she didn't show it.

Zander grabbed her hand lightly and began undoing the bandages. Kay gasped slightly, this was the first time she was seeing the wound, and it was relatively gruesome.

The gash goes through her entire palm it's a less than a half of an inch wide. The inside is a deep purple, mixed with what looks to be dried blood crusted on the edges of the cut. The rest of kay's hand is covered in a dark-grey purple, with lightning bolts of dark eco that ranged from the dark purple of her wound to a light purple. This pattern continues to down Kay's wrist, and stops right at after her wrist bone.

Kay turned her hand and looked at the whole, this part of her body was taking the brunt of the eco infection. Zander took out a green and black box out from his bag, he placed it on the table, taking out a roll of bandages.

"These bandaged are laced with green eco, I'll give you this role, but you need to come by periodically so we can keep the dark eco at bay."

"Oh? Does that mean I get to see you more Zander?" Kay teased making the older man scoff and turn away, she could see the faintest of color on the man's cheeks. _He looks like he'll be fun to tease_ Kay thought a slight smirk on her face.

"Yea just my luck." The man said sarcastically, quickly regaining his composer.

"Oh don't be like that Zander, I know you just LOVE spending time with me!" Kay said holding back a laugh as she attempted to bat her eyelashes at the man.

Zander scoffed "You need to be more concerned about healing rather than attempting to seduce me woman. You're too rugged for my taste, and I don't like to associate myself with rebels such as yourself. The only reason I am doing this is for medical research, and because Samos is an old friend of mine."

Kay blinked shocked for a couple seconds. _Rugged…It's that a term mostly used to describe men._ Kay glared at Zander, silent the entire rest of the time that he patched up her hand. Of course she did watch how he bandaged her hand, she however was too angry to say anything or ask questions at the time.

"Were you even paying attention?" Kay snapped out of her fixed glare and looked up as Zander.

"Of course I was."

"Really? Then what did I just say?"

"You asked me if I was paying attention."

"No, before that!"

"No idea."

"Are you daft? I was telling you to make sure you change the bandages every three days or the infection might spread. These green eco bandages will not heal the cut, but they will make sure it doesn't spread any farther than your wrist."

"Alright, I understand, no need to be an asshole."

"I wasn't this is a good opportunity for research, just making sure you do as I tell you. We'll be spending quite amount of time together before Samos gives you the go ahead, so I'm just making sure you pay attention."

"Yessir!" Kay said giving Zander a mock salute with her left hand.

For the rest of the time Kay stayed with Samos, Zander taught her how to bandage her hand, and her brother would visit periodically. Kay also got the occasional visit from Tess and once or twice from Ashelin.

"Ashter, please get me out of here" Kay pleaded with her brother who was playing with M, while Kay rewrapped her hand.

"Maybe…"

"Ashter!"

"What?! That's why I'm here isn't it?"

"Really? I thought you were just being lazy, and hiding from Torn"

Ashter looked at Kay with a deadpanned look. While Kay wore a very serious expression on her face. Ashter shook his head before motioning toward the door.

"I'll be outside when you're ready." Kay nodded, finishing her wrapping, and twisting her wrist to inspect her work. Getting up from her bed, Kay put on her various straps and laced up her boots, she then pulled on her jacket, rolling up the sleeves to her elbows and rolling her stiff shoulders. She then pulled on her dark gloves, which successfully covered the bandages on her right hand, she flexed her fingers in the glove once more making sure the fit wasn't too tight.

Kay looked in the mirror that was hung on the door, she inspected her face, and the dark circles that were once prominent seemed to have faded slightly. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail, letting her bangs fall framing her face. It was then Kay noticed something strange about the end of her hair. She brought the end of her ponytail to the front of her face, the tips held small tints of dark purple, almost unnoticeable in her black hair. If it wasn't for the sunshine hitting her hair just right, Kay might have never noticed the change in color.

Kay huffed flinging her ponytail back behind her. She took a deep breath, while adjusting her jacket in front of the mirror. This was it, she's going back to face this war, but to Kay it seemed that she was running out of time, and war.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Questions

Kay's walk had somewhat of a bounce to it, she was relieved to be out and about walking around, well mostly, she was still wary of being recognized by the krimzon guard.

An arm went around Kay's shoulder making the dark haired women tense up, following the arm only to see Ashter smirking. Her brother received a glare, as Kay removed his arm from her shoulder, much like someone would remove something dirty with a tissue.

"Good to see you walking around." Ashter said matching Kay's strides.

"Good to see you still have your head on your shoulders." Kay Retorted giving her brother a smirk.

"Ya' know those two week you've been out have really helped your image, most people have been whispering that you're dead, so you can freely walk around Haven again." Kay raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"I wonder who started that" She said with a knowing look at her brother. "You know, you don't have to protect me Ashter, I can take care of myself." Kay paused, she had stopped walking, and the two were looking out towards the Bay. Various supply boats floated around, going in and out of the port.

Ashter shrugged putting his hands in his pockets, "You're my little sister, so I don't really have a choice." Ashter replied with a smirk, Kay huffed in retaliation crossing her arms. "All we have left is each other, so we have to stick together right? As much as I consider the people of the underground family, if I lost my little sister…" Ashter trailed off turning his head away from his sister.

Kay placed her hand on his shoulder, "You really think I'd leave you by yourself that easily? Who else would tease you endlessly…Torn? His Krimzon Guard sense of humor would really grind your gears." Ashter looked back at Kay, the two busted out into to laughter, startling a nearby citizen.

"Oh my god, Torn making a joke? It's more likely for me to meet the precursors than for Torn to start legitimately teasing me!" Ashter wiped a tear from his eye. "I can't even imagine that, although I do remember one time…." He trailed off placing his hand underneath his chin, trying to remember Torn in his younger years.

"Careful if you think to hard you'll hurt yourself" Kay said turning to her right to being her walk. Ashter followed her in suit, punching her in the arm. Kay rubbed her arm where he hit her giving him a glare.

Kay was heading towards the Hip hog, being summoned by Krew for a job, which he promised to pay her nicely for. She gladly accepted, especially since she needed the money and the connection with Krew.

"Where are we going?" Ashter questioned following after her.

"We? Oh no, you're not coming it's just me, I have a job to do for Krew." Kay said stopping in her tracks and facing her brother. "I can't bring my brother to every mission I have, just because I was injured doesn't mean I can't take care of myself." Kay pressed her finger harshly against Ashter's chest.

The tall man winced rubbing where she pressed. "Alright…alright" he said raising his hand in surrender. "You're a big girl, you can handle yourself."

Kay smirked at her triumph, although she was suspicious of how easy it was to convince her brother to leave her alone.

"I'll go back to HQ then, I have to report back to Torn anyways." With that Ashter put his hand on Kay's shoulder. "Be careful alright." Kay smirked and lightly punched his shoulder. She watched as her brother hopped on a zoomer and took off towards the slums.

Kay waved, turning around to continue her walk. The dark haired female preferred to walk to places, if she wasn't in a hurry. She was an awful driver, especially since the hover cars were a little too sensitive for her rough handling, and jerky motions. Kay wasn't known to be the gentlest person when it came to frustration, especially if it involved said floating contraception.

She was deep in thought, why was Ashter being to kind to her. It must have been because of her hand. Kay looked at her gloved covered hand. There was a constant pulse from her cut, the green eco and dark eco battling each other. The green eco kept her pain at bay, every once in a while it would throbbed for a couple seconds, but after that she would go on with her day.

Lost in thought Kay didn't realize she was standing in front of the Hip hog. She clenched her fist slightly, she took a deep breath, and pushed her thoughts off. Time for work!

Walking into the tavern, Kay was greeted by a familiar face, Sig. He gave her a smile as she walked up to him.

Krew flew down from where ever he was, "One of my dealers needs an escort through the city, and they'll be caring a very rare and expensive precursor artifact that I just had to get my hands on!" Krew pointed at the two, "Go and escort them here, the KG will probably become suspicious so deal with any that decide to get in the way ey'!"

"We won't disappoint". Sig said crossing his arms.

"Good ey', now get a move on if you make this particular dealer wait too long, the deal is lost!"

Kay gave Krew a mock salute, before silently leaving, Sig close behind her. When the two were outside the tavern Sig took out his comm unit, finding that Krew already sent them the coordinates of their escort.

"All the way in the bazaar section eh? C'mon cherry this is gonna be fun!" Sig waved his hand, giving his partner a toothy grin.

Kay slumped her shoulders following after the tall man. "Of course they had to be in the most crowded place in Haven City, especially at this hour." Kay commented looking at her com unit for the time, 1:00. It was around this time the Bazaar was at its busiest.

"The dealer is at Brutter's stand, hopefully that won't draw too much attention" Sig said, getting on a hover car. Kay jogged to one up ahead, Sig pulled up next to her as she got on the zoomer. "Ready to go Cherry?"

"Let's just get this over with." Kay said starting her vehicle, following Sig as they took off towards the bazaar district.

"What's wrong Kay? Too busy for a little escort mission?" Sig said raising his brow.

"No...it's not that it's just, there's something' on my mind you know? Personal problems I guess…" Kay said looking ahead.

"Think about it later, right now we need to watch each other's back, and for that I need you in full focus." Kay shook her head pushing her thoughts back once more, she could worry about this later with a glass of wine.

"You're right I gotta get my head in the game, I've been out for too long." Kay knew she had to get her head back in the game, it wasn't just her out here, and she would not have Sig saving her a second time.

Sig smiled "Good keep your head in the game cherry! Once this is over you can take a load off and tell me what's got you so distracted". Kay shared Sig smile as the two continued their trip towards the bazaar.

The two arrived at the Bazaar in a timely fashion, getting off of their vehicles and walking over to Brutter's stand. There seemed to be a person there, hood over their head.

"Ah Sig, and Kay! Brutter is very happy to see you again yeah!"

"Hi Brutter!" Kay smiled, she always had a soft spot for the friendly lurker.

"Heard someone was lookin' for an escort?" Sig said, walking up to Brutter's bar.

"Ah Sig, right on time as usual…and who are you?" The voice was feminine with a hint of venom, Kay could tell right off the bat who this way.

"Hello to you too Alexa" Kay said practically grumbling, she crossed her arms, she never really liked this women, and the fact that it was now her job to protect the bitch, Kay was even more dreading this mission.

Sig smiled at the women "Hello Alexa, ready to go?"

"I suppose, as long as I can ride with you Siggy". The women batted her eyed at the wastelander. Kay felt her eyebrow twitch as the women said 'Siggy'.

The woman removed her hood, she had auburn hair style in bangs across her forehead. Her long hair was put into an intricate braided updo. Her eyes were a dark green, piercing like a snake, and she had rosy plump lips that were put into a pout. Alexa was holding a small box, inside was the package for Krew.

Sig smiled slightly, "Sure let's get going." Kay fumed, as the trio walked to their vehicles.

Sig is an observant man, of course, after years of working for Krew he was able to see even the slightest movements, or signals that someone could make. So, when he saw Kay's reaction to Alexa, there was no way that it did not amused him.

Of course he had never seen Kay like that before, she wasn't just angry because Alexa 'forgot' her name. No, the auburn haired women could be annoying, and Sig saw through all her 'subtly' attempts at flirting. Kay's reaction to Alexa's flirting was what took Sig by surprise. Even as the women hopped onto the back of Sig's zoomer and put her hands around him, Kay's face, only scrunched up more.

Could it be that Kay was jealous…?

Sig shook his head slightly, he doubted, but something in his gut told him he was spot on. Especially when Alexa's grip tightened and she rested her head on Sig's back, he could feel the Kay's eyes burning holes into the small women behind him. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

Sig felt something whiz past his ear, he looked down to see a Krimzon guard pursuing him. He had almost forgotten the most dangerous part of this mission, Alexa was part of the Baron's forces, in fact she was Errol's sister.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Firecracker

Before Kay knew it she was driving her zoomer at max speed, weaving around citizens, almost hitting most of them. Sig had taken the brunt of the attacks with his zoomer, and judging from the smoke, Kay predicted it wouldn't take long before he grabbed Alexa and ran on foot.

A few moments later that's exactly what he did, ramming his zoomer back into the chasing KG. Kay followed in suit landing on the ground on one knee, and grabbing her pistol; shooting back at the KG that had survived the blast.

Sig couldn't do much since he was carrying the women they were escorting, "Useless whore," Kay mumbled to herself, before closing one eye. If there was one thing Kay could do it was shoot. She pulled out her rifle, setting it on her shoulder, and using her good hand, which was her left, to shoot without the scope and then her right hand to shoot her pistol. It was a trick Kay had learned out in the field, and although it lowered her accuracy, it doubled her kill rate, making her shot even deadlier.

She had yet to fully perfect it since her hand was injured, but she was doing pretty well at shooting and keeping up with Sig. That was until she felt something climb up her right arm, making her drop her pistol. Her right arm was burning, she felt as though a fire was climbing up her arm starting at her palm, and it aimed to engulf her whole body. Then it started to sting and tingle, like when you hit your funny bone, except in this case Kay's funny bone was her right arm. She clenched her teeth instinctively trying to bite back the pain.

Kay's arm went numb as she dropped her pistol, she had no choice but to start running along with Sig, tucking her rifle behind her and pumping her legs faster so she could catch up to the larger man. After some running in the industrial section, they had taken the long way, the three had finally lost the KG, managing to hide down by the entrance to the sewers.

Kay looked at her hand as Sig and Alexa talked, the girl once again trying to cuddle up to Sig telling him how scared she was. _Bullshit_ Kay thought, _that women works for the Baron I'm sure she sees some pretty scary stuff on a daily basis_. The dark haired women flexed her fingers, the feeling in her hand began to return.

"Alright let's get moving, Alexa put your hood back up so we can get you to Krew in one piece". The auburn haired women huffed, pulling her hood back on. She then latched onto Sig's arm. Kay growled to herself, watching the girl cuddle up with Sig. Alexa looked towards Kay with a smirk, giving her a devilish grin. This only fueled Kay's anger more, she crossed her arms, following Sig as they walked the rest of the way to the Hip Hop.

Sig looked back at Kay and gave her a small smile, which was returned half-heartedly. As she followed them Kay couldn't help but think about what had happened, why that happened with her arm? Why was it still tingling? She had gotten the feeling back in her arm, but her hand was still numb and her fingers were trembling. She would need to tell Zander about this the next time she went to see him.

Kay spotted her pistol on the ground, she bent over to pick it up and stuff it back into her hip holster. Alexa turned around, "You dropped your gun? Ugh! Talk about useless! Why would Krew send someone like you to protect me when I have Siggy right here!" the women giggles, Kay rolled her eyes, preferring to not reply and walk past the two.

After hearing the women talk Sig frowned, if anyone was useless it was the women clinging to his arm. He watched Kay walk in front of them, he couldn't help but think about before when they were running from the KG. She could hold her own, she fought with a fire he hadn't seen in a while. Of course it could have been her just blowing off steam, but to Sig he saw promise, that women had wastelander potential.

Sig smiled slightly as he watched the woman in front of him. _Firecracker…_

The walk to the Hip Hog was awkwardly silent, every so often Alexa would talk. The woman's voice would bring Kay back to reality, only to put her right back in her head, considering she was still cuddling up to Sig.

The trio arrived to the Hip Hog in the required time limit, Alexa smiled slyly as she flagged Krew down. The two went into some sort of back room of the Hip Hog.

Kay sighed in relief, cracking her neck and rolling her shoulders. "Do we have to escort her back?" She asked turning towards Sig, while twisting her waist in an attempt to crack her back.

"Unfortunately yes…I'll take her back, why don't you stay here and chill out, I'll meet you back here as soon as I'm done." Sig smiled at Kay, placing his gun on his shoulder, moving his head toward one of the booths as he talked.

Kay returned the smile haphazardly she gave Sig a sympathetic look. "As much as I would love to, I don't think this anger is going to go away on its own. I'm going to head down to the shooting range to blow off some steam."

Sig Smirked at the girl nodding his head, "Alright, but I owe you a drink, and an ear later." Kay couldn't help but smile as the man's offer.

"I'd like that…" Kay turned and walked out of the Hip Hog, she punched the air in glee. Realizing what she just did Kay cleared her throat and straighten up, making her way toward the gun range.

The numbness and pain in her arm returned once again. Every time she used her right hand to squeeze the trigger, it sent something shooting through her. Because of this Kay struggled, she breathed harder than usual, and wiped the sweat from her brow.

Kay sat down after a while, trying to think of a good time to go see Zander. She deduced that she should see him first thing tomorrow, just to make sure she wasn't going crazy. The exhausted women leaned her head back on the cool wall, the gun range was relatively quiet, and unused at this hour, and most people were either drinking or sleeping.

The silence was relaxing to her, even if she was surrounded by concrete and weapons. It's hard to find peace in the middle of a war, especially Haven city. Well, even before the war it was hard to find peace and quiet, Haven has been, for as long as Kay could remember, a beautiful bustling city filled with many different people and cultures. Now it seemed this war, was killing what she once called home.

After sitting there for a bit hours, Kay stood up trying to shake off the weakness she felt from her session in the gun course. Kay walked outside, judging from the sky she figured it was getting late into the evening.

Who knew a 'simple' escort mission would take so long? At least it had felt like forever to Kay, her temper was wearing thin and she felt grateful to Sig for allowing her to skip out on escorting Alexa back to whatever hole the women crawled out of.

Kay shook her head, she was never bothered by Alexa's actions and words before, At least...not **this** much. The dark haired women continued her walk back to her home, all she needed was sleep.

"Yup a good rest is all I need" Kay say quietly unlocking the door to her apartment. _Still why do I feel so angry? What is wrong with me?_ Kay sighed again, walking into her bedroom and stripping her weapons off her hips and shoulder. She proceeded to step into her bathroom, discarding the rest of her clothing to take a shower before bed. Kay set a timer for herself, living in the slums it was imperative to conserve water, so she limited her showers to five minutes.

After her quick shower Kay Looked at her unwrapped hand. She felt the eco pulsing in her veins, she reached for her pack of green eco bandages, and a health pack, opening up to spread disinfectant around the cut. Kay was told that doctors tried to seal the cut, but the dark eco dissolved the stitches after an hour. She placed a thin clear bandage over the gash, sealing the open wound from any bacteria.

After she finished her bandaging Kay went to bed. But all she could do was stare at her ceiling. She was conflicted, she couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the events of today out of her head. Her injury acting like it did, she unconsciously flexed her fingers in and out of a fist. And not to mention the immense amount of anger she felt towards Alexa, which had never happened before. She was still curious about the whole thing, and even worse she would lose out on some pay because she didn't escort the woman back.

Kay grunted in frustration, opting to sit up, hands laying on her lap, the ever constant throbbing in her hand gave her a new awareness to her surroundings. She could hear the bustling city outside her apartment, Haven never stood still, neither could she.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Old friends and Morning Headaches

Kay awoke to a call that morning, it was an old friend of hers asking to meet up with her for drinks later. The dark haired women felt exhausted, she couldn't get to sleep until extremely late that night, Kay swore she had heard birds chirping just as she was closing her eyes. However, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't fall back to sleep

Instead of lying in bed, Kay decided to get up, greeting her brother who was holding a cup of coffee, along with a tired looking Torn. This wasn't an odd sight, Torn and Ashter were rather close, and so Kay would often see Torn crashing on their couch, and stealing some coffee in the morning.

The three exchanged nods as Kay leaned on the counter, waiting for her own coffee to brew.

"Did you hear from Nia?" Ashter turned towards Kay as she took her coffee black.

"Yea she's the reason I'm awake…" Kay sipped her coffee taking in as much caffeine as she could.

"Wasn't she in Kras city?" This time a new voice emerged, Torn had turned towards her as well, raising a tattooed brow.

"Yea…um she had some business there…something about 'special' attachments for her racing zoomer." Kay swirled her coffee, downing a bit more than she should in each gulp. She heard a corresponding 'hmmph' come from the quiet man.

"Alright well we'd better head back to the hideout, Kay I brought back a mission file for you." Ashter and Torn moved to get up and leave.

"Alright I'll relay with you when I'm done." Kay picked up the mission files on her counter, flipping through them as she sipped her coffee. She sighed reading them over; a couple of simple recon missions and she was done for the day.

Kay finished off her coffee and went to her room to grab her modified sniper rifle. Today was going to be a long day.

If someone had kept track how many times Kay almost fell asleep while on the job, she would have been killed by Torn fifty times. If the lack of sleep hadn't done her in, Torn surely would have finished the job. Thankfully, Kay was not dying today, and she was able to grab a couple pictures of the exterior security of the Baron's ammo dump.

The dark haired woman entered the underground hideout, photos in hand and a large yawn on her face. Ashter took notice of her yawn, and stuck his finger in her mouth, and pulled it out just before she could react.

Kay gave her brother a glare, she could see Torn roll his eyes at their antics.

"I have your pictures…and also" she pointed at her brother, "you're gross" Kay places the pictures in front of Torn before making her way towards a bunk. Ashter laughs slightly as he picks up one of the pictures, examining it.

"You gotta admit, she's got a good eye." Ashter says, smiling proudly. Torn shakes his head at him, with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Organize them and circle the key areas of those pictures, while lazy bum over there naps." Torn gestures towards Kay whom is already asleep on a bunk.

"On it" Ashter grabs a various amount of markers, and lays out the pictures. "This might be awhile, she took a lot of pictures."

"I'm not helping you."

"You're an ass Torn."

"Not as much as you are"

"Yea, but I'm your ass."

"Shut up and do what I told you to do!"

"Oh Torn don't be like that!"

"Ashter!"

"Shhhh! You'll wake up the sleeping beast!" Ashter held his finger in front of his mouth.

"…" Torn furrowed his brow and gave Ashter his best 'shut up or I will end you' look. Ashter put up his hands in defense, smiling cheekily. He glared harder, "Moron…."

Ashter was about to reply when he heard an angry groan from behind him. He looked over to see Kay fuming, her glared fixated on the two men.

"Why don't you guys kiss already, and let me sleep!" The angry women growled then grab the covers on the bunk and covered her head.

Ashter's jaw dropped as he turned his attention back to Torn, he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows jokingly. Torn responded with an eye-roll and went back to work, trying his hardest to ignore the presence of the Saul siblings.

Waking up Kay was groggy, she could hear someone flipping through papers, and a slight buzzing noise. Stretching, Kay sat up answering her comm. unit;

"Watsup?"

"Do you know what fucking time it is motherfucker?!"

"Umm-"

"Fuckin' hell you're supposed to be at the hip hog by now you lazy ass!?"

"OH Precursors! Sorry Nia! I'm on my way now!"

"You better fucking be or so help me you'll have my foot in your ass!" Kay heard the woman hang up, making her cringe at her old friend's anger. Kay pulled her boots on and adjusted her clothing. She looked back only to see Torn sorting papers. Ashter must have gone ahead of her. Kay huffed giving Torn a waved and running out the door. He glanced up as she ran out the door, rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the earlier conversation.

The dark haired women, grabbed the nearest zoomer, she figured this would be faster than running, and for Kay's sake she needed to get there sooner than later.

 **At the HipHog Saloon**

Nia was pissed, not only had she been forced to leave Kras city, now she was sitting in the hip hog, listening to Krew go on and on about his recent trophies. She did work with the man, and if he hadn't been such an asset to her work she would have told him to 'shut the fuck up already'.

She looked over to find Ashter at the bar talking to the blonde woman at the counter. She rolled her eyes, no matter how long she was away from Haven, Ashter still seemed to catch her eye each time she came back.

"The Baron has been sending his guards around more to harass me ey, I'd keep an eye out if I were you hmm, especially if you're going to be doing business for me." Nia turned her attention back towards the large man, furrowing her brow and nodding curtly, Krew waved a hand at her as he flew away to do whatever he usually did. Nia frowned she would have to keep an eye out for any suspicious people.

The curvy woman decided to pick out a booth for the group, the Hiphog was starting to become busy, the bustling noises of mercenaries and townies kept her ears and eyes sharp. Her eyes darted back and forth until she spotted a booth that had a familiar face.

"Mind if I join you?" She said sliding into the booth across from her friend.

"Go ahead Cherry." Sig looked up from his drink giving the woman a smile when he recognized her. "Nia, long time no see."

"Yea it's been awhile since I've been in Haven, you still working for Krew." The man nodded taking another swig of his drink. Nia was about to mention his lack of response, however she was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she noticed Ashter with two drinks in one hand. "AH! Ashter this and old friend of mine, Sig…" Nia gestured towards the dark skinned man, "Sig this is Ashter a friend from my childhood, we're actually waiting for his sister."

"Nice to meetcha' man" Ashter said setting the drinks down and shaking Sig's hand. Nia scooted over, letting Ashter sit next her. He couldn't help but think he had seen this man somewhere. He shrugged, his sister would probably know this guy considering she often did some of Krew's dirty work.

Kay parked the zoomer by the side of the building. She took a deep breath she was sure to at least expect some scolding from her old friend for being so late. However, before she could go in Kay felt her communicator buzz, she looked at the caller, "Zander?" she questioned,

 _Shit! I was supposed to drop by his place today!_

"It's probably about me stopping in, I'll talk to him tomorrow, if I take any longer Nia is sure to have more than just my head." Kay silenced the comm. unit. She collected herself and walked into the bar.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Bar Talk

The Bar is loud, crowded and definitely not a place Kay is interested in staying for too long. She wished Nia hadn't chosen the Hiphog, she was too familiar with this place and its crowd.

Kay started walking through towards the bar, weaving through people and nodding at some acquaintances. She couldn't see around the bar very well so she figured she'd get a better view from there.

"Hey Tess, have you seen my brother?" Tess didn't know who Nia was, so Kay figured she'd at least know if her boisterous brother was around.

Tess looked up from pouring a drink, "Hey girl! I think I saw him over on the right side booths, he may or may not be sitting with a certain wastelander." Tess wiggled her eyebrows, handing a large man his drink.

Kay's jaw dropped "Oh no...Does he know? I swear Tess if he-" Tess held her hand up, cutting off Kay, which didn't sit well with her mood. Kay pouted.

Tess set her elbows on the counter and leaned forward towards the dark haired women, she smiled, "Don't worry hun, Sig can take care of himself…Now go! And have fun tonight!" Tess giggled and waved her hand at the girl, gesturing for her to leave the bar and go find her people.

"Okay…okay I'm going!" Kay laughed, turning her sight to the crowded bar floor. There were a few people dancing in the middle, and a few people drunkenly cheering them on. She shook her head at the antics, she continued scanning the bar with her eyes, finally spotting who she was looking for, a large man with crazy black hair sitting in a booth, and the familiar metal head armor of a wastelander. _"Is Nia there?"_ She thought since the women was out of her vision.

Kay made her way over towards the booth preparing herself for the verbal abuse that would be her brother and Nia combined.

"Did I miss the party?" She said walking to the side of the booth.

"Kay! About fucking time!" Nia yelled from the other side of Ashter, she hit him in the side so he would move. "I can't believe you made me wait so long" Nia said enveloping the girl in a hug, "You bitch".

"Nice to see you too Nia". Kay said returning the hug.

"Kay this is Sig, he works for Krew, and he's an old friend of mine." Nia turned her body towards the familiar wastelander.

"We've met before Cherry," Sig said to Nia.

"You have?" Nia said, eyes wide.

"Yup we work together." Kay said in an 'as a matter of factly' tone.

"Well shit small world huh? Have a seat girly, I'll go get us some drinks!"

Kay watched Nia go to the Bar. Nia was a petite curvy women, with bright green eyes. Every time Kay saw her, Nia had a different hair color, at the moment her hair ranged from blonde at the roots to orange and then faded into a deep red. Her hair was fire just like her personality. Nia also wore a high neck top that cut off just before her belly button, and high waisted paints that where held up by thick suspenders. But the most noticeable part of Nia were her steampunk like goggles, she was a mechanic after all so her goggles had a couple different lens settings, making them look something a mad scientist would wear.

Kay looked back towards the booth, she slid in next to Sig earning a funny look from her brother.

"Long time no see Firecracker" Sig joked. Kay laugh;

"Oh yea it's been what 24 hours?"

"Huh when you said you worked together you weren't lying." Ashter interrupted crossing his arms.

"Why do I have the feeling you're being sarcastic?" Kay replied raising an eyebrow.

Ashter shrugged, why did he get the feeling that his sister didn't **just** work with this guy. Brotherly instincts…pure instincts.

"Alright party bitches whose ready for shots!" Nia appeared back at the table, hitting Ashter with her hip lightly so that she could scoot into the booth. She laid a tray of drinks on the table. "That means you too Sig! Tonight's on me!"

Sig laughed "I think I'll pass tonight cherry." He held up his hand to stop her from handing him a glass.

"Alright party pooper!" Nia giggled, she was already a little buzzed.

"I wonder who can drink more you or my brother." Kay addressed Sig with a smirk on her face.

"It'd be a long night if we did that!" Nia laughed "Do you see how fucking big these two guys are?!"

Kay laughed along with her, grabbing a shot glass. "Cheers? To Old friends…" Kay raised her glass to Nia and Ashter, "And new ones." She raised her glass towards Sig.

"Cheers!"

"Cheers Woohoo!"

Sig gave a nod.

The four clinked their glasses, Ashter, Nia, and Kay all downed their shots no problem.

"Woah! Starting off strong aren't we!" Kay shook her head, she felt the warmness of the alcohol all throughout her body, and she could tell it was going to be a long night.

About three shots in Kay knew she was regretting not eating before she arrived, the alcohol was hitting her more than it usually did. Kay was nowhere near a lightweight, but she however wasn't the best at holding her alcohol either.

At the moment she was sipping on some water, as Nia challenged Ashter to an arm wrestle, with Sig being the proctor. Kay laughed as Ashter took Nia down pretty easily, even if he had a good amount of alcohol in him.

Nia sat there defeated and she hung her head. "Woohooo!" Ashter cheered, handing Nia another shot. "Drink up sweet stuff!" her brother said, sloppily throwing his arm around her. Nia downed the shot with ease, and slammed the glass on the table.

"Never have I ever lost at arm wrestling" Ashter said proudly, as Nia rolled her eyes and took a drink of her mojito. Kay also took a drink, but it was water instead of alcohol.

"Alright let's revert back to high school shall we? Never have I ever, jumped off a cliff." Kay continued the game. She looked around the booth as Sig took a drink of whatever he was drinking, as well as Ashter and Nia. She gave them all a puzzled look.

Ashter shrugged, "You do a lot of weird and insane things in the Krimson guard."

"I did it when I was younger, the wasteland has some fine cliff jumping places." Sig chimed in.

"Never have I ever done anal!" Nia shouted abruptly, Kay froze for a second, completely caught off guard. Slowly she took a sip of her water, as everyone at the table's jaws dropped.

"What…I had a fiancé before all this," She said the last part quietly. Nia busted out laughing as Ashter yelled about his 'little sisters' innocence'. Kay was the most concerned about Sig, who just shrugged and gave her a half smile, and amongst the chaos she notices him take a sip, Kay's eyes go wide.

"I never liked that guy!" Ashter said drunkenly pointing a finger at Kay knocking her out of her shock. Nia comforted Ashter who looked as if he was going to cry just from thinking about his sister and her ex-fiancé.

Kay cleared her throat, "Sig it's your turn." Kay sipped her water.

"Hmmm" Sig put his hand under his chin. "I don't know Cherries I think we better call it a night, it's getting pretty late."

"Aww! But things are just getting juicy!" Nia whined downing the rest of her drink, and laying her head on Ashter's shoulder.

"I agree with Sig buddy here!" Ashter slurred reaching over and patting Sig on the shoulder.

"Kaaayyy! Please one more round!" Nia whined giving Kay her puppy eyes.

Kay sighed, "Alright I'll go get one more round of drinks and then we have to go". Kay got out of her seat as Ashter and Nia drunkenly argued with each.

"Wait up Cherry I'm coming with you." Kay looked behind her to see Sig scooting out of the booth, he hadn't said too much all night, but he wasn't known to be a talkative guy. She smiled at Sig and nodded her head as the two walked up to the bar together.

"Sorry about their ahh…Rambunctiousness" Kay scratched the back of her neck embarrassingly.

"It doesn't bother me Firecracker." Sig retorted taking a seat at the bar, Kay sat next to him.

"Honestly, I'm hoping if we spend enough time up here, Nia will fall asleep or forget about the next round." Kay shrugged using her hand to prop up her head.

Sig chuckled "Ya' know that just might work."

Kay smiled, "Hey Sig can I ask you a question?"

Sig raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you call me firecracker?"

Sig smiled "Because you fight with fire…from what I've seen you have what it takes to be a true wastelander! If you want I can take ya out sometime and show ya the ropes."

Kay laughed "A wastelander ey? I'd like to accept your offer Sig, but I'm more of a city girl, I don't think I would survive the wasteland". She ran a hand through her black hair, casually noticing the purple tips were still there.

Sig shook his head, "Suit yourself Cherry, But you're gonna need to pick up some extra skills if you want to survive in this war".

"As tough as you think I am Sig, I'm also good at hiding, that's why most of my missions involve me being out of the action…" Kay shook her head laying down on the bar, "I wish I had as much fire as you think I did." She looked at the large man with a puzzled gaze.

"You will when the time is right Kay, it's survival of the fittest baby, and you wouldn't believe what people do to survive".

"I can believe that…look at this city". Kay looked at Sig solemnly, it felt as if it was just the two of them, lost in their own conversation.

Kay sat back up, breaking her out of her thoughts. Sig gave her a quizzical glance. "Whats up Firecracker?" Kay's gaze was going around the bar.

She looked back at Sig, a little bit of worry on her face, "I think…umm…" Kay chewed on her lip, "I think we lost my brother and Nia, they're gone." Kay got off her stool, with Sig in tow.

"You might be right, I don't see em' anywhere."

"Maybe they're outside?" Kay followed Sig through the crowd, who basically parted for the big wastelander. When the two reach the outside of the bar, their eyes scanned the outside. From what Kay could see, only a few people walked around this time at night, besides the drunks wandering around and the occasional Krimson Guard.

Kay placed her hand on Sig's arm "Maybe they went home."

Sig shook his head, "Well if that's the case I'll walk ya back. We might run into them on the way back."

Kay nodded "My apartment is in the slums you sure you want to walk all that way?" Kay said raising and eyebrow at Sig.

"It's not a big deal, let's go before those two get into some trouble". Kay laughed the two began their walk.

For a while the they walked in a comfortable silence, taking in the night and each other's company. It wasn't until Sig broke the silence did Kay realize they were already in the Industrial section.

"Its wastelander customs that someone's past is their past, so you don't have to answer if ya don't want to, but you had a fiancé?" Kay wasn't caught off by the question, and she really didn't mind telling him about it.

"Yea… I was young and stupid, let's just say because I didn't agree with him, he cost me my dreams." Kay looked away from Sig and sighed, "I was a teacher, and because of certain things happening in Haven at the time, the start of the underground, I said somethings to him I shouldn't have…He threatened to turn me into the KG if I didn't forego my beliefs and tell him where my brother was hiding out." Kay looked back towards Sig. "So I did what anyone would do, I told him to go fuck himself and I've been in hiding ever since, I had to change my appearance to keep from being caught, and I had to quit my teaching job and all those kids that relied on me".

Kay looked down solemnly, she felt a hand on her back. She looked up to see Sig with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"There's a reason why I call you firecracker, and you just lived up to the name. That man was an idiot to let someone like you go." Kay smiled, but her face was also slightly pink from the compliment

"Thanks Sig"

Before she knew it, the two were at the front of her apartment.

"Well…this is it, thanks for walking me back, it's a bummer we didn't see Ashter and Nia".

"I'm sure they'll turn up eventually." Sig said scratching the back of his neck.

"Yea I'm not too worried about them." Kay said truth be told she was kind of stalling going into her apartment. "Well I guess umm…I'll go inside now". The dark haired woman moved to unlock her door. "I had a lot of fun tonight, thanks for being there." Kay smiled at Sig.

"Ahh Kay wait…"Sig put his hand on the door frame, he was merely inches away from Kay making her heart beat pick up. Sig began to close the gap, his face was becoming closer and closer, and Kay froze, it had been awhile since she kissed a guy, she wasn't sure if she remembered how to.

Sig put his other hand on Kays chin, tilting it up so that he didn't have to bend so far, he had a good 8 inches on her. She could feel his hot breath on her lips. "I had fun tonight too-"

"KAAAYYY! There you are!" The two jumped back away from each other at the voice, both had a clearly visible redness on their cheeks.

"Nia? Ashter?" Kay squinted in the dark, "Where have you guys been?"

"Oh ya 'know just explorin' the beautiful fucking city!"Nia said slinging an arm around Kay's shoulders. "I'm gonna go inside…Ashter come on!" Nia yelled and pulled Kay's half asleep brother into the apartment with her.

Again it was just Kay and Sig. "I um…should go make sure they don't break anything…" Kay said leaning to open the door.

"Ah yeah…um I should go too, I'll see ya later Firecracker." Sig waved to Kay as he walked off.

Kay walked into her apartment and shut her door, she sunk to the floor. "Remind me to kill Nia before she leaves for Kras," She said under her breath.

"Ashter! NOOO! You can't do that!" **CRASH!**

Kay sighed, she had better go check what went wrong.

Before she knew it Kay was chasing a drunk Nia around her apartment and trying to hold up her brother…she didn't even notice her communicator buzzing rapidly.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Crossroads

Kay didn't sleep much that night either, after the alcohol had worn off, she could feel the pulsing in her hand again. One again reminding her to go see Zander today, as soon as she could. She looked at the clock, **6:13 am** , Kay groaned, trying to pry herself from her bed.

"Why…."She whined looking up at the ceiling, her hand hurt to put pressure on, and she was in no mood to do anything today, but for the life of her she could not fall back asleep. She heard her communicator buzz, she reached her left hand out to grab it, still half asleep she answered it; "Yes?"

"I'm surprised you're awake." A gruff voice said from the other end.

"I'm not surprised you are Torn…What do you want? Kay rolled onto her stomach hanging half off her bed.

"We received a distress signal from one of our safe houses, I need you to go and check it out, then radio in the situation. DO NOT ENGAGE." She could hear the harshness in man's voice.

"Alright I'll head out now…"Kay groaned, she shut the communicator and got up from her bed, she shuffled around gathering her things and walked out the door.

As Kay passed her doorway she remembered what happened last night, her face turned slightly red and she smack herself in the head to get rid of the thoughts. "Ouch…" She rubbed the spot where she had smacked. Kay received a few weird stares from the early havenites.

Mornings were usually when Kay had to be the most careful, she had grabbed her book bag, before she left, reaching into it for her goggles and a hooded cape to keep her more concealed during this mission. All geared up, Kay proceeded to the safe house, making sure to keep her head down.

When she arrive about a block or so away, Kay grabbed onto a zoomer, she raised it up to the highest level and jumped onto the roof of the building, luckily for her the safe house was in the slum area of Haven so she was able to place herself discreetly on top, considering the slums is one of the darkest places in Haven.

Kay knelt down, pulling out her sniper rifle, she got on her stomach laying low to the roof.

"Torn I have a visual of the safe house, nothing looks out of ordinary." Kay raised an eyebrow looking through her lens.

"Really? That's strange we received a couple distress signals from our civilian agents, including Zander."

Kay blinked, "Zander…Zander is in there?"

"I don't know for sure but that is where the signal is from."

"Torn, why didn't you mention that before, if Zander is in there I need to infiltrate!" Kay replied a little louder than she intended.

"You will not! I said observe and report…Not observe and take action, that's what your brother is for!"

Kay chewed on her lip, she sat there for a bit contemplating her decision, certainly she wasn't the best at hand to and combat, or close combat in general, but Zander was the key to curing her, and maybe if she had been with him yesterday he wouldn't have been in this mess.

Plus, he had grown on her, if only just a little. "Send back up."

"Dammit Kay don't be stupid!" Kay silenced her communicator and ran to the edge of the roof, if she was able to get to the roof of the safe house, she would have a better chance at sneaking in.

Here's the hard part; how is she going to do that?

Kay stood up, taking note of her surroundings; the length between the roofs she was standing on and the safe house roof was too great for her to jump on her own, even if she would get a running start. She looked down, the early morning traffic was just beginning, however it wasn't nearly as busy as Haven usually is.

That peaked her interest. If she timed it right, Kay could bounce herself off a zoomer and grab the wall of the building. She pursed her lips, if Kay was off by and second she would land on the ground, probably break both her legs and her back, and she would be captured by the KG. But she would have to do it soon, if she risked letting the traffic become busier she was at more risk of being seen and her risk of landing on a KG car would increase as well.

Kay groaned, "Do I really have to do that…Is that seriously my only option here?" Indeed it was, and it was the only way to infiltrate without running in there, guns blazing. Even if Kay wanted to do that, she would be unable, she was only down to one hand to wield her weapon, leaving her right hand almost useless for combat.

Torn was right, this is something more suited to her brother's skills. Kay was the one to stay back and cover while, Ashter and a few others usually took to the front lines, fighting off the brunt of the attack. This whole situation was clearly out of her comfort zone. But, for some odd reason Kay felt an uneasiness waiting any longer, she had to get into this safe house, and soon.

Kay walked a few feet back, she jumping in the air a few times to loosen up her legs. She took a few deep breaths and got into a starting position, if this was to work she would need to be at full concentration. She locked her eyes onto the oncoming zoomers, slowly she counted. Time felt like it was slowing down.

"One…Two…Three..." She whispered under her breath. "One…Two. Three…" Three seconds in between each of the zoomers. Three seconds was all she needed, that was all that stood between success and failure.

Kay took one last deep breath to calm herself. She breathed out and pushed off the roof with her right foot. She ran as fast as her legs could. She jumped off, it felt like she was floating. With her eyes trained on the nearest zoomer, she landed both feet. Her left foot slipped a bit. She bent her knees and pushed off the front of the random zoomer. Her hands scraped the side of the building, trying to latch on to a foothold. She began to slide unable to keep her grip.

"Fuck…Fuck... **Fuck!"** Kay whispered underneath her breath, as she slid even more, she didn't expect there to not be anything for her to hold onto. "Okay…I should have calculated this more, at least if I slide slowly enough I won't die…" But if she was unsuccessful trying this stunt again would be unlikely. She was sure people were already becoming suspicious, it was already becoming too busy for her to hide to stay inconspicuous.

Finally she found a foot hold, sinking the tip of her boot into the crevice, the spike pressing into the building. She pressed her body as close to the building as she could. Kay began to climb, feeling for places she could grab in order to make her way up to the nearest window.

She made it to a window, as fast as she could. However, when Kay reached her hand up to ledge of the windowsill, she felt that familiar numbness growing from her palm, it reached to her elbow again making her hand go limp. Kay cursed, she had only her left hand hanging on. The dark haired woman slammed her bad hand against the wall, trying to bring back some feeling into it. She winced as blood started soaking through the bandages she wore under her glove. After a while it did work, bringing back enough feeling and control that Kay was able to grip onto the windowsill and hoist herself up, crashing through the glass, feet first.

Kay took out her pistol, observing her surroundings, she could hear some noises coming from downstairs, but it didn't seem she alerted them of her presence. She was in an upstairs, bedroom there wasn't much there except a couple cots and a chest for storage. It was vacant as if the people who lived there were ready to pack up and move out at any time.

Kay had been in plenty of safe houses before, but none of them looked this bare, or this clean…If they had been raided she was sure the place would at least have something out of place, the Krimson guard wasn't known for cleaning up their messes.

Kay walked towards the door, pressing her ear against the door, she didn't hear any noise on the other side, so she began to carefully open it. Kay looked through the opening, it seemed there was only one other door in the hallway, which was open to reveal a bathroom. After checking to make sure no one else was there Kay stepped out into the hallway. She crouched low when she got near the stairs, she could faintly her voices.

"Fuck you!" Kay heard a gunshot that made her stop in her tracks. She held onto the railing, peaking over. She saw a blue and yellow jumpsuit walk out the door, and she could faintly see orange slicked back, spikey hair. She looked to see a figure lying on the ground, they had been shot in the stomach. Upon further inspection she noticed a familiar face.

"Zander!" She whispered, there was nothing she could do, there were way too many Krimson guards for her to handle on her own, and if she were to radio in backup it would be too late, Zander would die. This safe house was already exposed she couldn't risk bringing more underground agents to the vicinity.

Kay racked her brain, even if she did wait for reinforcements, they would be too late; Zander was already bleeding out. She could always charge in gun a blazin', but that would surely get her killed in the process. No…she needed a plan, something quick and simple, and she needed it now.

Kay sat there on the step, shaking, she had run out of ideas.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Tactics

Zander grumbled, it was around the time Kay needed to come in and see him, so that he could do a check up on her injury and give her more green eco bandages. He looked at the time, he had to do some safe house runs, and then he would go home. It was already getting late, the gray haired man figured if he called Kay now; he could always wait until tomorrow to deliver supplies.

Zander pulled out his comm. Unit and rung Kay, but there was no answer. He clinked his teeth in anger "Stupid woman…" He adjusted his glasses, and got up out of his seat. He put away his things, organizing his research.

For some time now Zander has been doing research on dark eco, more specifically dark eco poisoning. Helping Kay with her injury had proven to be a challenge for him, and a perfect research opportunity. Zander wouldn't admit, but he'd grown quite attached to her presence, he began to look forward to her visits.

Zander got up, putting all of his things in his satchel, and making sure his work space was tidy. He grabbed the bag of supplies for the safe houses, making his way out the door to deliver them.

His delivery had been a breeze, Zander had successfully delivered the medical supplies to two out of the three of his safehouse, and all he had to do was deliver this last bit of supplies and he was done. He was even ahead of schedule.

Zander decided he would try and call Kay again, but to his dismay she didn't answer. He frowned rather frustrated that she failed to show up and that she hadn't answered his calls. Knowing her she was probably off doing Precursors' knows what.

Zander did the special knock on the door of the safehouse, making sure no one else was around. The door opened, and he walked in to see a small middle-aged woman with braided hair.

"Thanks for bringing these supplies, I'm almost out, considering the recent increase in guard activity."

"It's not a problem, I don't usually deliver these things personally" He probably would have sent Kay to do it. "But I had some time." Just then Zander her a banging on the door, the underground agent's yes went wide, she quickly rushed Zander to the back of the safe house, "What's going on?!"

"Just stay here and be quiet if they find you here they'll kill you…" Zander paled making sure to make himself as small as possible.

Zander heard the woman open the door, and a gun shot. He started to sweat and his heart began to race. Zander quickly pressed the call button on his comm. unit to alert the underground he was in danger.

"Search the place I want everyone in here in front of me." Zander recognized that voice, it was the Barron's right hand man; Errol. Zander pressed the button a second time, he was panicking, and he was in no way ready to die for a cause he didn't entirely believe in….HE JUST WANTED TO HEAL PEOPLE!

Zander's thoughts were interrupted as he saw a hand reach out and grab him, the guard held a gun to his head and drug him to the front room. Zander glared at the guard.

"Looks like you found a live one" Errol grinned sinisterly, he put his gun to Zander's chin moving his head back and forth. "Oh look who it is Dr. Zander, the great professor at our lovely university…I never would have pegged you as a rat!" Errol smacked him across the face with his gun.

Zander moved his Jaw, after that hit he was sure to have a bruise, "I was just providing medical care, and nothing more, you cannot affiliate me with these people." Zander looked to his side to see the middle aged woman dead…shot in the head.

Errol chuckled, "Oh really? You seemed to be relatively acquainted as you stopped at two more of their safe houses along your way to this one."

"How did you-"

"Because I've had my eye on you professor" The way Errol said professor sounded like venom dripping from his lips. Errol grinning circling the man. "You see professor, I have been doing a little bit of research on my own, dabbling in dark eco…."

Zander watched the man, his whole body was shaking, even if he tried to hold back his fear. "What does any of this have to do with me?" Zander lifted his chin trying to mask his fear with defiance.

"Don't play ignorant with me you! You recently treated a patient in the last few weeks with severe dark eco poisoning, and yet they survive…How did you do it…I want that patient and your notes" Errol sneered holding his gun to Zander's chin.

Zander trembled, he didn't want to die, he took a deep breath, "M-my bag…it has my research in it, take it and leave me the hell alone."

Errol chuckled motioning for the guard to take his satchel. The guard roughly pulled it off of Zander, and threw it to Errol. The commander opened it with ease, looking through the notebooks and binders, he furrowed his brow and frowned in anger.

"Who is the patient?"

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Who is the goddamn patient!?"

Zander was taken aback, he couldn't tell them about Kay, no doubt they would hunt her down and kill her too, or worse. "W-Why do you need the patient? All the information is in there for you."

Errol growled, "You see Professor, I have this little project called the Dark Warrior Program, I'm making soldiers to help us win the war, using a little bit of dark eco to enhance their skills." Zander trembled, "However, it seems that they are all in a hurry to die, and I only have but a few left…So if this patient of yours can survive severe eco poisoning, I want them."

Zander frowned, he couldn't do it, there was no way he was going to subject that girl to such torture, telling them about her would lead to her death, and a slow and painful one at that. No, no matter how much he didn't stand for their cause, he couldn't bring himself to allow her to be killed.

"That is information you will not get from me Commander." Zander tried to stand tall, but he was terrified, he knew this was it, he was going to die. He hit the button on his communicator again slyly. However Errol noticed and he reached for it. Forcefully ripping it out of Zander's pocket.

"You may not give me the information that I want…or who is channeler is… but I will find them, and they will be my next warrior,"

"Fuck you!" Zander shouted defiantly, with that Errol took his gun and Shot Zander in the stomach.

Zander toppled over in pain holding his stomach wound. It was almost as if his life was flashing before his eyes.

Kay was stumped the longer she waited, the less time Zander had. Her eyes went wide, if her memory was correct then Krimson Guard uniforms had weak spots, right at the base of the neck. There was a small part of skin that was disguised with a dark tattoo, it left the perfect opening for her sniper. Here was the tricky part, how would she shoot them all without alerting the guards of her presence. Well that was nearly impossible.

Unless she used something to distract the guards, or perhaps something to disarm them. Kay grabbed the bag on her hip, she quietly searched through it. " _Smoke Bombs…Perfect!"_ she thought, Kay pumped her fist in a small victory, but now was not the time to be celebrating. Kay grabbed the bombs, placing them in-between her fingers, she would have to make sure she had a good estimate of the guards' positions.

Kay placed herself in position, she propped her gun in between two rails to give herself a clear view of the downstairs. Letting out a deep breath to calm her nerves the woman got into position. Kay raised her hand, and threw two smoke bombs, before they could reach the ground and explode, she shot one of the guards in the weak spot, effectively taking him out.

1 down 4 to go…easy-peasy right?

Because of the smoke Kay had to move to get a better view, she slowly made her way down the stairs. She spotted a glint of armor through her scope, "Gotcha!" she said quietly, taking aim and shooting a yellow slug into the back of the guard's neck. Kay moved again, positioning her rifle, her heart raced, and she moved her gun from side to side, keeping her back as close to the wall as she could without ruining her scope.

Another glint of Armor, "Another one bites the dust." Someone coughs Kay moved her gun to the other side, spotting the familiar red color; "Bye bye…"

The smoke clears, and Kay stands up, she had made her way down the stairs in her conquest, and she was now standing at the base. She rushed over to Zander, ripping off a piece of her cape to hold to his wound, the man grunted.

"Took you long enough to get here woman." Kay smirked adding pressure to his wound.

"Well I'm here now and I'm going to get you out of here."

"Well you better do it fast, no telling when they're coming back." Kay nodded, grabbing her comm unit.

But, before she could do anything, she was tackled to the ground. _"What?! I thought I got them all."_ Kay's eyes scanned the vicinity, she counted four bodies, not five. "Damn it!" she cursed looking up at the man who had her pinned.

The guard had a gun placed to her head. "Any last words fugitive." Kay tried to move, but the sheer weight of the man, was not something she could handle. He was stronger than her, Kay bit her lip, she could taste the familiar metal in her mouth.

She spat as the man "Fuck you, Krimson Bastard." She growled the man pressed the gun hard on her body.

"You Bitch!" The guard lifted the gun off Kay's chest he aimed it at her leg, and shot it, making Kay scream.

"Motherfucker!"

"Language!" The man pressed the gun his gun against Kay's shoulder. "I'll shoot you for each of my comrades you killed that was one, now for the next one." Kay tried to move against but she was growing weaker from her first injury.

He shot her shoulder, Kay tried to bite back her scream, but it came out as a pathetic cry, she was holding back tears of pain. She could feel the Guard grinning behind his mask.

He moved the gun again, and she heard another shot, however this time it didn't cause her any pain. Kay looked up to see the man falling to the side, dead on the floor. She sat her upper body up. Zander was holding a gun, his face had turned pale and he was sweating.

Kay did her best to crawl over to the man. "Zander…you…you saved me thanks."

Zander coughed, blood came up, Kay bit her lip. She grabbed her comm unit, but Zander put his hand on it, grabbing her hand instead.

"I need to call someone, I need to get you help, I'll survive my wounds, but I can't get you out of here with the condition I'm in."

Zander's breathing became more erratic, "I'm not going to survive…you need to get out of here….leave…me…behind". Kay felt her chest tighten.

"No… I'm not doin' that. Let me save you, please."

"You can't…save me!" Zander put his hand on her face, and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "This is all my fault for trying to be a hero."

Kay raised an eyebrow she put her hand over his, "What do you mean? Zander…what are you talking about."

The man's breathing began to space out, he looked up at her with tired eyes, and he himself had run out of war.

"Zander please, don't do this…please hang on let me call Torn!" Kay picked up her comm. unit. "Torn I need back up now, Zanders badly wounded, please hurry!" she said frantically.

Zander grabbed her jacket making her bend down to his level, he kissed her on the forehead, he whispered, like it was his last breath "You are a channeler…" With that Zander's grip loosened his arm falling to his side.

Kay stayed bent over, tears were running down her face, and some dripping on the Zander's. She grabbed his hand and clenched it tightly with hers. "No…No…if only I would have gotten here sooner, if only I hadn't been out last night, if only I hadn't wasted time…Zander" Kay cried, she hadn't cried in a long time, but this time, she didn't think she could stop.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Confliction

Ashter was the first to appear at the scene. Torn had sent him in after Kay as soon as she decided to take action. He wasn't at all prepared of what he was about to see; his sister crying over a dead man. She had two gunshot wounds, one in the shoulder, and the other in the leg. He ended up having to carry her out of there, to which she protested.

Now he was waiting for Samos to finish getting the bullets out and stitching up Kay's wounds. He clenched his fist, why did she go in alone?!

However Ashter wasn't the only one angry, Torn was steaming, especially since she ignored his orders and went in alone anyways. Torn paced around the underground base trying to calm himself so he didn't kill Kay.

"Alright dear I'm all finished." Samos stood up from the bunk "Be careful, green eco isn't a fast acting fixer it'll take a couple days for those wounds to heal completely."

"Thank you Samos, I'm sorry I couldn't save him." Kay looked down at her hand she opened it and closed it clenching it.

"Zander was important to our cause, and he died for our cause, we will always remember those who sacrificed so that we could take down the Baron and take back the city." Samos put his hand on her good shoulder.

Kay nodded, and watched Samos leave the underground. She sighed looking back towards her brother and Torn, knowing full well what was coming next.

Ashter was the first to speak up "What were you thinking?! Storming in there alone?" His voice was harsh but he didn't raise it.

Kay stood up using the bunk as a crutch, "I was thinking I could save him, which was more than what you assholes were trying to do!"

This time it was Torn's turn "More than what we were doing?! Your job is to survey the area and report back. Without your info we are going in blind!" Torn slammed his fist on the table. "I won't send my men into a situation like that if I don't have an idea of what is going on; It's called strategy Kay, can you wrap your mind around that?!" Torn's voice was angrier by the second.

Kay crossed her arms "I didn't have the time to wait! Those people were in danger, and I was the only person nearby capable of doing anything," She pushed off the bed frame and walked toward the table where Torn was standing. "It doesn't matter though, the outcome would have been the same either way, Zander died and he would have, whether or not I was there. At least he didn't die alone."

Torn blinked, but he didn't sway from his angry expression "My point is, what you did was reckless, and we can't afford to be reckless. We're pinned down already, and having reckless agents is the last thing I need to worry about." Torn held out his hand poking her harshly on the shoulder "You're lucky we need your eye, or else I would kick you out for this stunt." Torn sneered.

It was probably the anger and stress Torn was feeling that made his talk so harshly towards her. He already had the baron and his lackeys breathing down his neck, and they weren't exactly on the winning side of this war. The underground was crumbling, they were stuck unable to do much to deface the Baron at this point, they were low on men, and not many people had enough hope left to join the cause. And now he had agents undermining his commands and going off trying to play hero, he was not having it.

Kay visibly shrunk, her tough façade fading, no matter how hard she wanted to protest and argue back with the tattooed man, she knew he was right. She had nobody to blame but herself for what happened, it was her fault for not responding to Zander as soon as he had called.

Kay sighed, "I get it alright, I was being reckless and stupid, and I paid the price for it…so what now?" She looked at Torn.

Ashter raised an eyebrow at her, surprised by her change in attitude. "Well, first we need to make sure that the KG don't find any more of our safe houses. We're down three safe houses because Errol was tracking Zander."

Torn spoke up "Kay I want you to stay on the rooftops, make sure we can move about without suspicion and warn us if any guards get suspicious, we'll be moving around a good amount of our agents so, the KG are bound to catch a whiff of what we're doing." Torn glared at Kay, "Don't you dare leave those rooftops, this is your last chance." His voiced almost had a growl to it, from him gritting his teeth so hard.

"Aye, Aye, Capin'" Kay said giving him a mock salute, "I'll go gear up and meet you guys by the rendezvous point," Kay turned around and walked out of the hideout.

Ashter shook his head, "That was…not the reaction I was expecting from her." He started putting his gear back on and holstered his guns.

Torn nodded in agreement "Let's move out."

The mission was successful. Kay stayed where she was supposed to and they were able to maneuver everyone with ease. Torn was…relieved to say the least.

Kay climbed down from her perch on top of the buildings she met up with Ashter and the two walked back to the hideout.

Ashter couldn't stand the silence so he spoke up, "Okay…what's going on, you're not acting like yourself."

Kay looked at him raising an eyebrow "what do you mean?"

Ashter stopped running his hand through his messy black locks, "You didn't argue with Torn, you just backed off like a kicked puppy."

Kay looked at him and crossed her arms looking down, she bit her lip "Because…he was right, I was being reckless…and besides it's my fault Zander is dead anyways."

Ashter furrowed his brow and squinted his eyes at her, "You don't seriously believe that Zander's death was your fault do you?"

"Yea Ashter I fucking do." Kay growled back, "If I had answered his calls last night, maybe he wouldn't have been out running those supplies that probably would have been me." Kay took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

Ashter put his hand on her shoulder, leading her to and alleyway, just in case this escalated. "Look…we don't know why Errol was so adamant getting his hands on Zander's research, but for whatever reason he would kill for it, and you know **YOU** were Zander's main patient. If you had been there when Errol had been, who knows where you would be right now."

Kay bit her tongue. "His last words were 'You are a channeler', you think maybe he died protecting me from something, maybe whatever Errol was after?"

Ashter shrugged, "We don't know too much about what Errol has been doing…or at least I don't. You'd be better off asking Ashelin about all this, or going in and looking for yourself."

Kay rubbed her face, "Let's get back to the hideout…" Ashter nodded, the siblings walked off.

After a few more tasks Kay was free to go, she headed towards the gun course to blow off some steam, and get her mind off of things, for at least a bit. Still the thoughts lingered; why was Errol so obsessed over dark eco? So much that he would kill for information?

Kay loaded up a pistol, and programmed the gun course, she stepped in shooting at the fake enemies.

One step, shoot two. Turn to the right, shoot three more. One behind, one in front. Two to the left. Repeat.

The pattern engraved in her muscle memory seemed to be as potent as any muscle relaxer, her body moving on autopilot. What was once a made a punishment, now seemed to be her greatest escape.

When Kay was finished with her round, she put the pistol back on the rack.

"I thought I'd find you here." Kay looked up to see Sig, his back against the wall with his arms crossed, a smirk on his face.

Kay gave him a halfhearted smile "Hey"

He pushed off the wall "Krew has a job for us, he needs some metal head gems for a client payment and I could use your eye."

Kay rolled her shoulders and grabbed her gun, "Let's do this." Anything was better than leaving her alone with her mind.

Sig grinned "We're going to have to go outside the walls for this, so stick close."

Kay nodded "I've never been outside the wall, unless you count the pumping station."

"Our targets are in dead town, sources say that metal head activity has been increasing there lately, so it'll be easy pickings'" Sig grinned excitedly at her.

Kay returned his smile resting her gun across her shoulders as they walked "And you need my help? I've seen you in action Sig, you could take down the whole metal head army on your own." Kay chuckled.

"You've got some serious skill with that gun of yours, I like seeing you in action." Sig smirked hoping onto the two seater vehicle.

Kay hops in as well, she rolled her eyes, a small blush on her cheeks. _Why are you blushing?_ "You tryin' to flatter me big guy?" Kay bumped him playfully with her elbow.

Sig chuckled shaking his head, "Just stating a fact Firecracker." He winked at her and started the vehicle taking off towards Dead town.

Dead town…Kay remembers when it was just another part of the city, back when the water port of the slums was actual thriving. The metal heads had concentrated an attack there, knowing that it was a weak spot in the wall. The Baron had initially sent troops to defend it, but when they realized that it was a lost cause, he pulled back blocking it off from the rest of Haven. Many people lost their lives, and that's when the underground was born. Ashter, Kay's brother, and Torn were a part of the soldiers that refused to leave that side of the wall, opting to stay and help people evacuate and find a safe place to go. They survived for around a weak before the Baron sent troops to check for survivors.

Sig descended the vehicle when they arrived, the two made their way off the zoomer, going to the entrance.

" **Exiting City Walls, Leave at your own risk"**

Kay rolled her eyes at the computer's voice, "Am I the only one who thinks that voice sounds like Ashelin?" Kay raised an eyebrow looking at Sig.

Sig shrugged, "I've only talked to her once, and it was…very brief." The doors opened to reveal a pack of glubs and znorkel tooths waiting by the entrance "Lock and load!" Sig said taking his peace maker out and cocking it.

Kay pulled out her gun, she and Sig took down the small creatures with ease. However, as soon as they had gotten rid of one group, another showed up, along with some smaller metal heads.

Kay cracked her neck, "here comes more..." Sig nodded the two pushed forward taking down the smaller creatures, it was as if they were organized troops. Each wave seemed to increase in difficulty, and increase in metal heads. Soon the waves included just grunts and stingers. Kay dodged a particularly large grunt, shooting in multiple times in the chest.

Dark eco seeped from their bodies, and the other metal heads would crowd over a dead one, soaking up their life force. Kay grimaced at the scene, she looked over for a second to see Sig taking them down rather easily.

"Kay I need to reload cover me!" Sig yelled from his spot. Kay ran over, keeping her sights trained on the rush of creatures. She took them down rather easily, it was as if her body moved on its own, much like at the gun course. Two wasps up ahead, three bullets, and one wasted. More grunts to the left. Aim for the heart, can't afford to damage the gems.

Sig stood back up and nodded his thanks. Kay knelt down to reload her gun. This was going to be a long mission…

After what felt like hours, Kay and Sig had finally achieved the amount of metal head gems they needed. The scouts weren't lying when they said that there was a large influx of metal heads in dead town.

"Well…that was a workout…" Kay remarked keeping watch over their surroundings. Sig was knelt down retrieving a gem out of a metal head corpse.

Sig chuckled at her comment, "That was a hell of a lot of em' too, I'm surprised there are so many close to the wall." He cleaned off the gem putting it in his satchel. He tossed the bag over his shoulder, "Let's get these back to Krew."

Kay nodded, she watched him, and there was something about this large man that intrigued her. With his dark chestnut skin, and his large build, to his confident stride and his genuine grin. He was the perfect distraction, which at this point, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

Sig looked back, "You coming?"

Kay shook her head, knocking her out of her thoughts. "Yea!" She said hastily jogging a bit to walk next to him.

Sig smirked _She was staring…You like what you see?_ Sig unconsciously found himself standing up straighter, he glanced over at Kay; she seemed lost in her own world. "What's eating you firecracker?"

"Hmm?" Kay looked up at him furrowing her brow. "Nothing…"

Sig raised his brow. He knew she was hiding something.

Kay sighed she knew what that look was for. "Alright, I lost a good friend this morning, he was a doctor for the underground actually…" Kay looked away. Sig reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, he squeezed it lightly. Kay smiled up at him, silently thanking him. The two walked back to city in a comfortable silence.

" **It's good to see you're still alive"**

Kay shook her head.

Sig chuckled "Now I'm going to think about Ashelin every time I hear that computer voice."

Kay laughed "You're welcome."

Sig smiled, it was the first time he had seen a genuinely happy smile from her the whole mission. Kay looked back at him to see his gaze on her she could feel her cheeks heating up.

"What?"

"Nothing…let's go." Sig looked away quickly, a small tint of red was on his cheeks from being caught.

"Hey Sig…" Kay stopped at the zoomer, watching Sig load up the sack of metal head gems.

"Hmm?" Sig tilted his head towards her signaling that he was listening, as he ties the sack down.

"Thanks…for your help." Kay looked away, a small blush on her face.

Sig stopped what he was doing, noticing her body language. He smiled moving to stand in front of the smaller female. He gently took her chin and turned her face towards him.

Kay's eyes went wide at his actions she looked at him as his face drew closer. His lips touched hers softly, and dare she say hesitantly? Kay closed her eyes gently returning the kiss.

Sig pulled away placing a soft kiss on her cheek, he smiled down at her caressing her face with his thumb. "No problem firecracker…"

"Sig…" Kay breathed out. _Dammit why does he have to be so smooth?!_ Her eyes traced his feature, his face was sincere and she could see a hint of red on his cheeks. "I-I um" Her cheeks turned red, as her minded work to try put the pieces together.

Sig chuckled at her reaction, he moved to finish securing the sack. "You don't have to give me your answer now, but now you know how I feel." He got on the zoomer, "Want a ride back?"

Kay bit her lip, and shook her head. Sig nodded, "I'll see you later firecracker." He took off for the Hip hog.

Kay stood there watching him drive off, her fingers touching her lips. "He just kissed me…" _Dammit, why does this make things even more complicated?_ Kay kicked the dirt, _I like him, and now I know he likes me, so why do I feel so conflicted?_

Kay sighed shaking her head. She figured a good walk was exactly what she needed, she needed time to think. Was a relationship even the best idea? They were in the middle of a war, either of them could die at any point. Was it worth it? To love someone, knowing that if they are gone it could absolutely ruin you?

She looked down at her bandaged hand, Sig only knew a bit about her eco poisoning, and it was getting worse every day, would she really want to put him through that? Making him care about her and then she dies on his, before they could have a life together?

Kay's feet moved on their own as she walked around Haven, lost in her own thoughts.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Time

"Alright what's going on with you?"

The question kept coming up. Poking and prodding at Kay for the last couple of days. Right now it was at a bar, again. It's wasn't that Kay had decided to drown her problems in alcohol, however nice that sounded. No, she was actually there on business. Back from running an errand for the large man floating above.

A simple shake down, to collect money, which wasn't something Krew would usually send Kay on her own to do. This had been a mission more suited for a certain waste lander, whom Kay had been actively avoiding for the time being. So it relieved and perplexed her at the same time that she was sent alone to collect the payment.

It's not as if she was doing it out of malice, she just…didn't have an answer. Thinking back to that small kiss in the alleyway, it put her mind into overdrive. As much as she wanted to pursue the feelings, and make something out of this, she couldn't. She hadn't the time, or the mental strength to juggle something like that, an actual relationship, something that required commitment. She liked Sig too much to even consider just being a fling.

Even if it had been quite a while…

Kay had brushed off those thoughts rather quickly, opting to think about completing one task after another. So far it had been working she tried to act like nothing had happened, continuing on her merry way and putting up her usual tough front.

Kay had turned her head toward the voice in question. Nia sat across from her with a raised eyebrow her hands holding up her head as she leaned in with curiosity.

"Nothing? I'm the same as I always am." Kay mimicked her expression.

"You just seem like you've got a lot going on up there" Nia gestured to her head, "Which doesn't happen too often…" She teased smirking at her friend.

Kay frowned, the first part was true; she had just gotten done processing Zander's death which left her with so many questions, she had no idea where to start. The whole situation was an enigma, and Kay lacked the resources, or the connections to even pursue a lead, or so she thought. Maybe if she piled through Krew's connections she could find an informant.

"Yea yea…speak for yourself." Kay quipped back, now it was her turn to smirk.

It was nice to see her friend before she went back to Kras, she was a good distraction. Yesterday was Zander's funeral, they had to cremate him considering burying him outside the wall was a no go. His ashes had been given to some distant relative, who had no idea he had passed in the first place.

Nia scoffed taking a swig of her drink. "All joking aside, I'm serious Kay" Nia pointed her finger at the dark haired girl. "What is going on?"

Kay raised her eyebrows at the serious tone Nia had taken, she sighed shaking her head "It's nothing I'm fine." Kay moved rolling her shoulders. "You don't need to worry about me."

"Whether I need to or not, I want to…we've been friends for years I can tell when something is off." Nia sat back in her seat crossing her arms.

Kay sighed more out of frustration than anything, "Nia, I told you I'm fine. Now, Drop. It."

Nia raised her hands up in submission "Alright, alright…" She took a sip of her drink, even if Kay wouldn't open up she was still going to keep an eye on her.

Kay gave her a tight lipped smile, her comm. unit buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket checking the message. "It's Torn. I gotta go," Kay scooted out of the booth "I'll keep in touch okay," She waved leaving the bar.

Nia waved her off downing the rest of her drink.

Kay walked out of the bar and stuffed her hands in her pockets, she began the walk to her destination. However, she was not going to the underground base, she was heading to another source of information; Vin.

Yes, she had lied to her old friend, but it was the only way she would have been able to get away. If she had shared her intentions to get more information, Nia would have insisted on going with her.

Vin had actually been the one to message her. Before Kay had thought she didn't have a single lead, not really banking on the fact that Vin would actually reply, let alone respond to her. Yet, here she was making her way through the industrial section.

The metal doors opened quickly and Kay strolled into the power station. Her eyes wandered around looking at the various computers and other technology scattered about. In all her times getting her education and such, she had never seen such advanced technology, it made her head spin.

"Vin?" She called out, the man hadn't crossed her vision when she was observing the computers.

"Up here!" She heard his voice call out from above. Kay raised an eyebrow looking up to see Vin floating down from a platform.

"Ah! Vin nice to see you again!" Kay grinned at the man as he floated down to her level, his hands still working vigorously against the computers.

"So…you have some questions about eco? This better not be anything dangerous, I have enough to worry about at the moment. Did you know…?" Kay rolled her eyes as Vin rambled on about the shield wall and metal heads. She drowned him out her eyes wandering around the room again.

It's not that Kay didn't like Vin…no quite the opposite she was rather fond of him, but at the moment she had a lot on her mind and Vin adding more was not was she needed. She looked at the older man as he rambled on, figuring she should interrupt him before he talked himself into an anxiety attack.

"Vin…as much as I like hearing about all this, I don't have a lot of time, what can you tell me about dark eco?" Kay crossed her arms, unconsciously covering her bad hand.

Vin raised an eyebrow. He would question why she was asking, but something about Kay's demeanor told him that wasn't the best idea. He scratched his chin in thought, "From what I've read Dark eco was created by corrupt precursors, its basically the exact opposite of green eco, instead of helping things grow and evolve, it takes whatever it latches onto and corrupts it."

Kay nodded "Well…I know the basic stuff do you know any more information beyond what's taught to the public?" She relaxed leaning against one of the computers.

Vin thought for a moment "It's one of the only forms of eco that can crystalize, which is strange considering that its unstable in every form, and it's molecules shouldn't be able to form such an intricate pattern like crystallization."

Kay was intrigued now, this got the gears spinning and she was eager to ask Vin more questions "So when dark eco is in crystal form…is it still unstable?"

Vin nodded, "Yes…when people have come across it some have gotten eco poisoning, because some parts of the eco can still latch on and corrupt organic matter."

Kay looked down lost in thought, eco poisoning, that's what Zander called her condition. Then it hit her, before he died Zander had said something about her being some sort of channeler…maybe she was or somehow had the ability to channeler dark eco, to harness the unstable.

Vin's voice knocked her out of her thoughts, "Kay why are you so curious about dark eco?" He hesitated to ask knowing Kay had a temper and he did not want to be on the receiving end of it.

Kay pushed off the desk standing up straight, she looked at Vin a serious expression on her face "Tell me more about eco poisoning?"

Vin stopped and looked at her, his expression grew serious and his face darkened. "It's not something to wait on, it acts fast and it's deadly. Most of the time when someone is attacked by a metal head its not the creature that kills them, but the exposure to too much dark eco." Vin typed something into his computer "It's not contagious, but It does take a toll on the person's body, a lot of those people who found crystals and were poisoned lived longer, because they were only subject to small trace amounts over time. Interacting with small amounts of dark eco can't kill someone, but over time it can cause serious damage if not managed."

Kay nodded "So…when someone has eco poisoning they can continue to live their life as long as they manage the infected sight?" If this was true, there may just be hope for her as well.

Vin shook his head "Eventually the eco gets into the blood stream and corrupts the person's body, basically destroying them from the inside out." Vin looked down solemnly.

Dammit…there went Kay's one beacon of light.

The woman pursed her lips looking away from Vin "Are there any specialist that you know of?" She sighed looking down at her hand and flexing it.

Vin gulped "I'll look through my files and see if I can dig anything up on dark eco poisoning and the medical advances. Since I have access to more of the internet than civilians I'll be able to find more information." Vin sighed shaking his head, as he paced the room. "I'll contact you if I find anything."

The dark haired woman nodded at him giving him a small smile "Thanks Vin I'll keep in touch." She stuffed her hands in her pocket turning around to leave.

"Now that Zander is gone you don't have a doctor? Kay…how are you still alive?" The older man questioned fidgeting a bit, the whole situation made him feel anxious. Why Kay would be asking about this if she, herself didn't have eco poisoning? The woman wasn't one to ask on other's behalf unless it was a child.

Kay stopped not bothering to look back at him she took a deep breath "Don't worry about me Vin…you have enough to worry about, especially with the way this war is going." She looked over her shoulder "Watch yourself I'd hate to see you get stuck in the crossfire." With that Kay turned back around, and left to process the information.

Kay was annoyed, all this hoping and trying to manage the infection only to be told there was nothing she could do? At time likes this there was only one place Kay wanted to be; the gun course.

And that's just the place she went, spending her time there late into the evening. For such a violent city, it seemed the place was never busy. She found it easier to think when her aggravation was gone, and shooting a gun seemed to get most of the anger out.

Now that she was rather calm Kay's mind could wander and think, especially about what Vin had told her.

Deadly…

The word was all too familiar, often used to describe what was around her, never something that directly affected her. Yet, here she was thinking about it, dwelling on it, she could feel the weight on her shoulders heavy and dense.

How much time did she have left? She put her gun down looking at her hand and flexing it, making a fist. It tingled and was slightly numb from her using it. This one little mistake forever engraved on her hand, the pain reminding her of the wound, like a clock counting down.

For now she was at a stalemate, Vin was working on getting her information. Then what would she do once she got ahold of it? Try and cure herself? Go ask for help form another doctor? Even if she did who knows if the doctor would stay quiet, they would probably just turn her in, and then Errol would have what he wanted.

Kay couldn't let that happen, she needed to make sure Zander didn't die in vain. So going to see a doctor was out of the question. Maybe she would pay a visit to the old soothsayer in the bazaar, see if the old woman could at least tell her how long she had left.

Yes…that's what she'll do give herself a timeline, she would just have to make sure her brother never found out about this.

Kay was dying, and there was nothing she could do about it. But, for now all she could do was fight as hard as she can.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Infiltration Information

Time went by and it felt like one mission after another. One would think that after so many infiltrations and secret hacks they would have gotten farther then they were.

Everyone could sense Torn's frustration, he was twitchy, pacing back and forth, and when he wasn't pacing he was tapping the table with his finger. The constant movement did nothing for the nerves of those around him. Even Tess had talked about his inability to sleep anymore, and that she would often find him zoning out and staring at the maps of the city, and various reports.

Ashelin couldn't be around as much as she used to, in fear of her father getting suspicious, and Ashter…Well he lacked the softness, and often times if he were to confront Torn it would just end up in an argument.

Times seemed grim, and everyone could feel it. If the underground was going to turn this war around, they would have to pull something out of their asses.

"I want you on this infiltration mission." Torn finally said as he rubbed his face. His eyes tired and worn, as he looked up from the table of maps.

It seemed simple enough; infiltrate the part of the KG fortress, retrieve the information, and get out. Torn explained; some information about the underground somehow ended up in KG hands and if they don't act tonight the underground was in serious trouble. Even if they don't get this information back it is still vital that they get in and destroy the information the KG have.

Kay's role in all of this; the look out, keep guard and watch out for any in coming KG, and keep their tech and demolition team safe. Torn had put Jinx on the mission just in case they needed to blow up the computers. It was a last resort plan, but ex-KG commander wasn't taking any chances.

Kay nodded as Torn briefed her looking up from her seat on the nearest cot. Before this she had been stuck inside her head, going over what she knew about eco, and what Vin had told her. He had given her some new information on eco, and there were some questionable reports about dark eco on human subjects.

Ashter walked into the hideout noticing the tense atmosphere opted to not confront Torn, already knowing about the mission. He took a seat next to Kay on the bunk grinning at her.

The sudden weight made Kay turn her head, she saw her brother's grinning face. Rolling her eyes at her brother, she couldn't help the small smile creeping onto her face, his grin was contagious.

As of now, they were waiting for a couple more people to arrive, and for the sun to set; infiltrations were easier when it was under the cover of night.

"Any luck with Vin?" Ashter asked

Kay turned to him slightly surprised he knew of the visit, she raised an eyebrow.

"Vin told me you had stopped by, don't be mad at him, I kind of forced him to tell me." Ashter cringed a bit seeing a range of emotion on his sister's face.

Kay sighed running a hand through her hair, "What did Vin tell you exactly?"

Ashter shifted in his seat "He didn't say much, but he said you were asking him about dark eco." Ashter's face darkened a bit as he looked at Kay, his brow furrowed and his mouth curved in a small frown.

Kay took a deep breath, noticing the seriousness in her brother's face. She knew what he was implying and she knew he wanted answers. But, Kay couldn't bring herself to tell him that she was dying, Ashter already blamed himself for Kay's injury. Why place anymore of a burden on him?

Kay stood up brushing off her pants "It's none of your business, I'm fine." She mumbled getting ready to walk away.

Ashter stood up abruptly grabbing her bad wrist, making Kay winced. "Ashter…let go." She growled at him trying to hide the pain. The sudden pressure making her palm throb as she moved her wrist around trying to get out of his grip.

"If nothing is wrong, then why are you wincing from me grabbing you wrist, what is going on!" He growled turning her back around to look at him.

Kay glared at him not saying a word. The two stared each other down neither one giving in to the other's gaze.

Torn hadn't noticed the arguing siblings, he had grown used to the banter, and was rather preoccupied with getting everything ready with the mission.

Kay was the first to waver, finally shaking her wrist out of Ashter's grip "Ashter…you have to understand, I can't tell you right now." Kay held her wrist close rubbing it gently, as she eyed her elder brother, but then quickly looked away afraid he might read her thoughts if he looked her in the eye.

Ashter crossed his arms "Then when can you tell me?" his voice had softened as he watched her movements, noticing the sparks of dark eco peeking from the bottom of the bandage. "Kay I-"

The door opened abruptly drawing everyone's attention even Torn's "Alright, alright…no need to panic I'm here." Jinx chuckled walking in as he puffed his cigar. "What's the big mission Commander?" He leaned on a bunk opposite of the one Kay and Ashter were standing in front of.

Torn rolled his eyes at the pyro, then proceeded to go over the mission with him. "Do no blow anything up unless absolutely necessary." He glared Jinx down pointing a finger at the blonde man.

"Relax commander" Jinx raised up his hand defensively emphasizing the word 'commander' rather sarcastically "I'm sure you've got plenty to keep my in line anyways." He gestured a hand to the Saul siblings on the other side of the room. The two still seemed to be in a stagnant argument.

Torn shook his head waving Jinx off as he went back to looking over his papers. Jinx chuckled puffing his cigar as he leaned against the bunk waiting for the go ahead.

It wasn't long until the sun began to set, as dusk settled over the city of Haven, the underground made their move. Ashter lead the group, more agents had shown up after Jinx, bringing their total to about eight, which included Kay and her brother.

Kay headed up the back of the group, her hand hovering over her pistol as a precaution. The group headed to the sewers the easiest way to infiltrate the KG stronghold without detection. Of course, there were the usually turrets and KG, but at this time the guards were rotating which gave the group an opening to sneak past.

As they got into the sewers Ashter wasn't surprised to run into some snargletooths, he was however surprised to run into some wasp like metal heads. "Up ahead 2 o'clock!" He yelled hoping the rest of the crew heard him. He didn't waste any time, swiftly shooting the creatures down.

"Metal heads? Since when have metal heads been in this part of the sewer system?" One of the underground agents asked nonchalantly moving the dead creature with their foot.

"That's what I'd like to know…"Ashter did a quick once over of their surroundings, he looked back at Kay who shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's press on we'll make note of this and let Torn know when we get back to the HQ." Kay suggested getting out her pistol. Ashter nodded reloading his gun, checking to make sure everyone was alright before pushing onwards.

Kay eyed the dead metalheads as she walked by, although her and Sig had encountered them at the pumping station, to actually be inside the walls was something she hadn't seen yet.

"This is insane, now the sewers are crawling with metalheads?" One of the agents complained, "Why would Torn send us on this suicide mission-"

Ashter grabbed the agent by his shoulder pulling him to the side.

"What the fu-!" The agent couldn't say more as gunshots shot by him barely almost grazing his ear.

"Turrets…remember?" Ashter said smacking the agent on the back of the head. Ashter leaned around the corner, but ducked back quickly as the turret's automatic sensors detected him. He looked at Jinx nodding his head toward the turret.

Jinx grinned "Oh yea go time baby!" Jinx chuckled as he got into his bag pulling out a small explosive, "Ya might wanna watch yer heads!" He said as he threw the explosive around the corner. Everyone covered their ears as an explosion soon followed.

"So much for following Torn's orders." Kay snickered lightly.

"Hey! He said unless it was absolutely necessary…and it was" Jinx chided back with a grin and he shrugged his shoulder, readjusting his pack.

Ashter peaked back over the corner, seeing the remains of the turret "Nice!" He and Jinx fist-bumped. "Let's move out, keep an eye out for more."

The group continued through the sewers, encountering a couple more turrets along the way, which Jinx promptly took care of.

"Alright almost there," An agent named Clara said as she looked over the map. Kay peered over her shoulder, observing the map, it wasn't anything intricate but it was enough to confuse anyone who wasn't familiar with the way Torn wrote out his maps.

"Alright!" Ashter grinned looking back at the rest of the group. Just then they heard a loud crashing sound, causing the whole group to jump and turn their attention to the right. Kay readied her pistol pointing it toward the sound

A swarm of metalheads came around the corner, "Shit!" Kay cursed as she started shooting the creatures down. However, it seemed that the more Kay shot the more they seemed to multiple.

"There's too many!" Ashter said as he fired his morph gun, using the rapid fire blue slugs.

"Ashter!" Kay yelled from the other side of the pack looking towards him. "What's the plan!?" Kay split her attention firing her gun and looking to her brother at the same time.

"We gotta run for it!" Ashter yelled "Let's move out! Clara! Find us another route!" Ashter yelled out his orders and the group followed his lead.

"Got it!" Clara got on her map, "There's a short cut this way!" She pointed in a different direction, Ashter followed her finger, "Now turn a right down that corridor!"

Ashter gave her a thumbs up signaling that he heard her. He took a hard right, coming into contact with some water. Luckily there were some drains platforms that they could easily use to hop across.

Kay continued shooting as she followed, her hand becoming painfully numb as she tried to keep up with the group and hold up the rear. She followed behind Jinx, using the platforms to get across. She turned around on one of them firing two more shots. Spinning back around swiftly she continuing hoping across, not wanting to bother looking to see if she hit her target.

Everything seemed like a blur, Ashter in the lead while Clara yelled directions. The other agents trying to frantically shoot and not hit the person behind him. Jinx was hurriedly making a bomb to toss, hoping to give them some time.

"Alright! Once I light this puppy we'll need to run like the high heavens before it explodes!" Jinx warned as he lit the bomb and tossed it over his shoulder.

Kay barely dodged it as she ran after as fast as she could, the numbness climbing up her arm. "Watch where you're throwing that!" She yelled at Jinx as the group made it across another bridge. Kay barely got across as the bomb exploded knocking her forward, making fall to her knees from the sheer blast force.

"That should daze em'!" Jinx grinned triumphantly.

Ashter ran up to Kay helping her up "Dear Precursors! What did you put in that thing?" Kay growled at Jinx as she stood up putting her weight on her brother.

"A little something special, it's a mixture of a frag grenade and a stun grenade, and a little something extra to give it a good kick." Jinx breathed on his knuckles and then wiped them on his shirt grinning the whole time as he admired his handy work.

"Just because they're stunned doesn't mean we're out of the woods yet, let's get out of these sewers". Ashter made sure Kay was alright before rolling his shoulders to crack them, he was even tenser than before, especially knowing the amount of metal heads was hiding under the city.

"According to the map, it looks like the other side of this bridge leads to a different part of the palace, but we won't be too far from our destination." Clara smiled as she flipped her hair out of her face.

Kay took a deep breath calming her heart rate just a bit as she flexed her hand the numbness receding to just her palm for the moment. She concentrated on her palm, willing the numbness to go away before anyone noticed.

Ashter however, did noticed her odd behavior. He stared for a second, wondering how she wasn't able to escape the blast radius of the bombs. That was something she would have been able to do easily. He watched her flex her hand, clenching it into a fist and then uncurling her fingers slowly, only to have them shaking slightly as a result. Her hand was trembling.

As soon as Kay felt she was being watched she looked up and into the eyes of her brother. She slowly lowered her hand stuffing it into her pocket, "We should get moving Captain." She teased a bit giving him a mischievous smirk.

Ashter blinked for a second, he shook it off opting to press her further when the mission was over. There were so many things he felt Kay was hiding from him, not just her injury, but with other aspects of her life as well, such as her involvement with that wastelander.

Well, now was not the time for Ashter to be thinking of such things, he needed to get these agents out of the sewers as fast as he could.

The group followed Clara's map for a little longer eventually coming to an old elevator system. One of the agents place some sort of small square device on the wall, turning the glowing red light to green. The doors of the elevator popped open with a screeching noise, causing the group to cover their ear.

"Nice! Vin's handy work never disappoints!" Ashter stepped in, as the rest of them followed.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Past Comes Back

The elevator was rickety and loud at first, and then moved with a hum, slowly climbing up the building, at what seemed like a snail pace.

"Well…this is painful." Ashter said as he picked his ear with his pinky, the noise had his ears ringing.

Kay frowned "This was really our only option?" she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Shut up! What were we supposed to do?" One of the agents snapped. "It was either this or try and get on top and climb our way down."

Kay raised an eyebrow crossing her arms "I don't have a problem with heights..." She said nonchalantly.

Clara rolled her eyes "you guys are like children."

"Aren't ya still basically a kid?" Jinx butted in chuckling at the short haired woman.

"I'm 18 so legally I'm an adult!" She pouted and then blushed as she made eye contact with Ashter.

Ashter gave her a tight smiled and shook his head "Alright everyone let's stop picking on each other" He eyed Jinx and Kay.

"Why are you lookin' at me?" They said together, both clearly shocked they were the ones blamed.

Ashter raised an eyebrow "You know why…" The elevator came to a screeching stop, making the group wince again. Ashter pointed two fingers from his eyes to the two of them, as he grabbed his gun.

Kay rolled her eyes, she got her gun out as well, and exited the elevator. Ashter silently gestured letting them know the coast was clear.

Clara pulled out her map "Alright…from what I have we just need to go down a couple hallways and we'll be at the Intel room….wait…wait no maybe more than that…or less than that?" She turned the map sideway squinting at it "ugh this place is a complete maze." The young girl groaned rubbing her temple as she tried to figure it out.

Ashter looked at the map, "We'll take this way," he pointed at the route leaning over the smaller woman. "If they haven't changed anything since the last time I've been here we should get there in no time."

"Last time you've been here?" Clara questioned looking up at the black hair man.

"Oh that's right you and the Commander were battle buddies in the Krimson Guard." Jinx smirked seeing the girl's shocked face.

Ashter nodded "Alright…enough let's get moving before we get discovered, our mission is to get in destroy or retrieve the information and get our asses out of here as fast as we can."

 **Bang!** The group looked over to see a lone guard, probably still a grunt with the way he was shaking in his boots. He looked at the group wide-eyed, the kid must have been hiding behind some boxes and accidentally knocked them over in an effort to get away.

"Oh no…" Kay grimaced, for as much as she wanted this mission to succeed…killing a kid was not something she had the heart to do. She looked back at Jinx "Got any rope?" She whispered.

Jinx shrugged, and moved to look through his bag. Just as he moved the kid made a run for it.

"Shit! Catch him!" Ashter ran after the kid, tackling him quickly, and subduing him.

Kay held her hand out as Jinx placed the rope in her eager hand. She snapped the rope in her hands, tying the kid up as Ashter knocked him out.

One of the agents shivered "Those two…they're kind of a scary duo." A couple other agents nodded as Jinx chuckled quietly to himself.

Once the kid was tied up, they carried him away from the elevator, just to make sure their getaway spot wasn't compromised.

Ashter set the kid down, "Precursors...he's just a kid," He shook his head memories came flooding back to the first time he met Torn, being just kids themselves.

A young Ashter stared up at the large building, having no clue where to go from there or how to get around he made his way to the closest person, said person happened to be a scrawny kids with auburn hair. "Hey do you know how to get to this building?"

The kid turned his head looking at him suspiciously, his eyes trailed from the paper in the dark haired boys hands to his face and then back. The auburn haired boy crossed his arms "No idea…" With that the boy moved to walk away, his face in a permanent scowl.

Ashter stared for a second before running a hand through his wild black hair. He blinked a bit as he watch the scrawny boy walk away. "Hey wait!" he ran after him.

"What?" The kid turned around hand on his bony hips.

"Aren't you a new recruit too?" Ashter question a grin on his face.

"Yup" The kid turned away again moving to walk off.

Ashter huffed "Hold on dude!"

This time the kid turned around slower, "What do you want now?" a scowl on the boy's face.

Ashter could tell this kid was starting to get annoyed with his presence, he slowly fought the smirk on his face. With how grumpy this dude was Ashter had no doubt he would have fun annoying the crap out of him. "Listen, we're both new right? Gotta stick together?"

The kid sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "What makes you think I came here to make friends?"

"Nothing wrong with having a few guys on your side." Ashter grinned he held his hand out "Names Ashter what's yours?"

The kid sighed there was no way he was getting away from this guy so he figured he would just grin and bear it "Torn." He shook his hand firmly.

"Torn? Damn that's a pretty badass name." Ashter chuckled playfully punching his shoulder, "Alright let's find this place." With that Ashter walked off with the map, and for some regrettable reason Torn followed.

Ashter smiled slightly at the memory, ever since then him and Torn became best friends, brothers in arms, each other's wing mans, and he basically considered him his brother considering all they had been through together. He glanced at Kay who was checking over the kid. Torn was like her second brother, he had her back when Ashter couldn't, and also helped chased away the boys when they were teens. They were a duo like no other.

Kay stood up "Alright he's pretty knocked out, should be good until we get out of here." Kay said as she stretched a bit.

Ashter nodded getting his gun out "Stay on your toes everyone." He advised leading the group down the hall. The Ex-KG knew where he was going, he had roamed these halls many times during his time in the guard. From normal guard patrol to running away from the KG woman after he and his buddies had pulled a prank on them. Ashter shook the small smile off his face; these halls were home to memories but that's all they were, no point in getting stuck in the past.

Kay was only slightly concerned for her brother. This was the first mission he had been given to go back into the KG fortress, and she knew the memories this palace housed. Unlike Ashter, Kay was not an ex-KG she had been a teacher before this, and rarely stepped foot in the palace, unless it was for some political ball or meeting. Her ex-fiancé was a KG general so she had her fair share of palace experience.

She took a deep breath, it was hard to imagine that was only three years ago.

The group wandered through the halls, careful to avoid the guard patrols, however with such a large group it was tough to stay hidden together. Often they would find themselves separated into groups of two and three.

It wasn't until they were in a particular bind that Kay realized she was all alone.

"Oh joy." She grumbled quietly looking around for any of her comrades. They had seen a large patrol coming and she had ducked into what she thought was a nearby closet, and it looks like no one followed her.

As Kay scanned her surroundings she began to notice she wasn't in some random supply closet. From what she could make out she appeared to be in a hallway, it was narrow, dimly lit, and looked like it hadn't been seen by human eyes in a while.

Kay chewed on her lip debating if she should follow or turn back. On one hand she had a large group of guards on the other side of the door, on the other; she was facing a long dark hallway that lead to the unknown. Oh yea, a long dark hallway possible filled with even more guards, or turrets or whatever precursors knows what.

Long dark hallway it is.

Kay checked her gun making sure it was loaded. She started down the hall, it was rather dark, but she could still make out shapes and the general direction of the hall.

Soon the dark haired woman came upon a cracked open door, she peaked through the crack listening in to see if she could hear activity on the other side. When she couldn't hear anything, Kay pressed her hand against the door moving it as slowly and quietly as she could.

The room was large, and dimly lit by a computer screen. Kay carefully step in, observing her surroundings, from what she could make out the computer was accompanied by multiple other screens. It was too high tech to be an office, but Kay couldn't make out anything else.

"I wonder…" She thought taking out her comm. unit, the screen lit up the area in front of her, exposing a table with multiple glass tubes and laboratory equipment. Kay furrowed her brow she moved the dim lighting around the room, squinting to make up for the lack of light.

In the corner there was a medical table, with what looked like restraints welded in.

"What the hell is this…?" Kay mused quietly, as she turned her attention back to the computer. She approached it and jostled the mouse, awakening the other screens. A password was needed to access the computer, but Kay couldn't sustain her curiosity enough to just walk away now.

She quickly picked through her pocket pulling out a small USB drive, one that Vin gave her for such an occasion. The drive contained his hacking program that he taught her to use, all she had to do was plug it into a computer and it would take a minute or so to work its magic. She found a port and slid the drive in, looking around to make sure no one was approaching.

What was this room? It looked like some sort of experiment was being conducted here, and judging by the restraints, it wasn't done with willing participants. Did it have anything to do with the recent disappearance of the homeless on the streets? Or the recent surge in KG power? Kay looked down at her hand, did it have anything to do with her eco poisoning, with Errol?

The computer beeped a bit, signaling the program's success. Kay looked up, quickly leaning forward to get into the computer's files, to her surprise she found the data that was stolen from the underground, or at least some of it, and she made quick work of deleting it.

However, while searching Kay found something strange, there was a locked file title 'DWP'. She raised an eyebrow curiously, clicking on the folder. Immediately multiple files opened up across the screens, going every which way. Kay's eyes' scanned the files hurriedly.

"Dark Warrior Program…" She said slowly, entranced by what she was reading. Human experiments, soldiers who didn't pass boot camp, people taken off the streets, all used as subject for this project.

But…what was this program exactly?

"Fascinating isn't it?" Kay turned around quickly, coming face to face with the barrel of a gun. Errol smirked at her, "The Dark Warrior Program, something I've been helping out with for a while now."

Kay glared at him, "By taking people against their will and experimenting on them? What exactly is this program supposed to do?"

Errol clicked his tongue at her, "That's classified information, but since I've got more guards on the way to bring you in, I guess I'll let the little rat in on the secret." Errol slowly circled her keeping a steady gun point to her head.

Kay tried to remain calm, she had no way out of this, she couldn't face this man in hand to hand combat, and if she even flinched he would blow her brains out. She watched him with her eyes.

Errol came up behind her putting his gun to her back, "Walk towards the table" He commanded jabbing her hip with it. Kay complied walking toward the table slowly.

"What is the purpose of this…?" She huffed.

"I'm just showing you our project…" Errol quipped back, "See those tubes, theres a dark liquid in them, can you feel the electricity coming off them, the pull of power surging?"

Kay didn't answer, she squinted at the tubes as Errol talked behind her, and the liquid seemed to glow a bit now that she got a better look. It had bits of purple electricity coming off the tubes. "Dark Eco..." Kay gasped.

"Exactly, what better to battle our enemies than with their own source of power, a trained and obedient warrior powered by dark eco?" Errol chuckled lowly "And Zander said the idea would never work."

Kay flinched as Zander's name was spoken, turning her head a bit to look at Errol through her peripherals.

"Oh? Sound familiar? He was always cahooting with you underground rats, seems he got around as well." He smirked getting closer to Kay going to her side, the gun still trained on her. "But I know who you are…A rebel just like those two, the seeing eyes of our ex-commander Torn."

Kay looked to the side making eye contact with Errol he was a bit taller than her and bigger, his shoulder's broad. He was wearing his usual uniform with his bright orange hair pushed back by a racing mask.

"And of course…" Errol pushed closer pinning her to the table with the gun. "The subject of Zander's efforts to find a combat for dark eco…You see I have eyes and ears everywhere…but the one thing I couldn't figure out was who his patient was. Until now." Errol chuckled evilly

Kay glared at him again "I don't know what you're talking about"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" Errol yelled angrily pushing the gun into Kay's side, she winced in pain. "Why else would the eco spark more around you? You're either a channeler, or you've lasted this long with eco poisoning." Errol grabbed her wrapped hand, holding it by the wrist.

Kay bit her lip in pain, gasped for air, as her hand throbbed. Kay squirmed trying to twist herself out of his grasp "Let go of me!"

Errol held on tighter, "You're not getting away from me." He smirked sadistically as she took his thumb pushing it into the palm of her hand.

"F-fuck!" Kay screamed out in pain as she tried to kick his several times.

Errol growled "I'm going to show you just what pain feels like, you'll be the ultimate dark eco warrior!" He pressed harder moving to pull her glove off.

Kay felt her vision go a bit blurry from the pain but she still struggled using her foot to kick into his shin, this time she connected.

Errol growled in pain as he threw her "You really think you can get away? This is my territory I know this place inside and out." He said approaching Kay would had been knocked to the ground.

Kay got up quickly scooting out of his grasped and grabbing her gun, she held in with her good hand, her breathing had picked up as adrenaline surged through her body.

Just then a shot rang out, hitting one of the eco tubes. Kay looked in the direction seeing Ashter running in and shoulder checking Errol.

"Ashter!?" Kay gasped as she saw Errol cursed as he went down.

"No time to explain go!" Ashter said pulling her through another door as they ran off.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to upload this next chapter, I'm graduating College soon so I've been incredibly busy for the past couple of months! Thank you so much for your reviews and im glad you're enjoying this story!


End file.
